Lightning Strikes
by CyberMyst
Summary: So what do you get when you add a college student, an X-Box, and a lightning storm all together? Apparently a one-way trip to the Mass Effect dimension! Eventual romance. OC/Thane. Rated M for future content and language.
1. Shocking Discovery

A/N: Hey everyone, CyberMyst here, and I just want to welcome everyone to my first fanfic. I want to apologize for this first chapter. I feel like I rushed it too fast. When I think of a better way to start it I'll probably end up rewriting it. For now though it will just have to do.

Oh, I don't own Biowares characters. I just own my OC, Rachel. It's going to be from her POV nearly this entire fic. I'll let you know otherwise it that changes.

'_Italics' _mean Rachel's thoughts.

_**Shocking Discovery!**_

"Come on, you mother fucker! DIE!" I snarled at the TV screen, my finger mashing the trigger button on my X-box controller.

**CRITICAL MISSION FAILURE.**

"Oh, fuck me!" I swore, barely restraining myself from throwing down my controller. Instead I set it down gently, knowing it's put up with quite a lot of abuse today. I hauled myself off the floor, my legs stiff from sitting Indian style far too long.

"Ugh, ok Rachel. Let's walk away from the game for a little bit. Christ, this game was supposed to help me unwind and release some pent up frustration, not make it worse." I rubbed my face in irritation while I headed into the kitchen.

"You know, I think I should spoil myself tonight. Work was hell, but I survived it. Therefore, I deserve a treat!" I grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer and in only a few minutes I whipped up a delicious treat. It was a banana sundae, one of my weaknesses. It had lots of delicious chocolate on it, sprinkles, whipped cream, and a crumbled up brownie on top.

"Mmmm, food of the gods." I purred, sitting back down in front of the TV to enjoy my dessert. I took my time eating it, savoring every bite with a hum of delight. This is what I needed. Being a sales associate at Best Buy could be very tough at times.

Today seemed like the day where there was nothing but extremely rude customers. It was my job to help sell 'solutions' to the customers. My boss all but drilled into my head, 'Customers come in to buy something. Your job is to try to find out what, and help them find the right solution to make them happy!'

'_It's easier said than done, especially when most of these people would love to see me die in a fire first.' _I groused inwardly, stuffing a large piece of banana into my mouth. It wasn't all that bad, I admit it. Days like this though make me want to scream. Or blow something up.

I shot my TV a glare, my Shepard lying sprawled on the ground, the screen asking me if I wanted to continue or end the mission. I had turned on the game the moment I came home in hopes that blowing stuff up in Mass Effect 2 would help. It did the exact opposite it seemed like.

I huffed, polishing off the rest of my sundae. I licked my spoon clean of chocolate before I returned to the kitchen to rinse my dish. While I was doing this I looked out the kitchen window, frowning at the sight of dark clouds rolling in.

"Looks like we got a hell of a storm coming. Snow storm? No, it's still not quite cold enough for it, even though it's December." I popped my dish into the dishwasher and headed back into the living room. Instead of resuming my game straight away I flicked the TV over to the news.

"_**-and now for the weather. A large lightning storm has rolled off the lake and is on a warpath to the following counties: Allegan, Cass, Van Buren, and Berrien County. It's going to be a bad one, folks. Stay away from the windows and stay indoors."**_

I frowned, switching the TV back over to my game. Well, that's Michigan for you. My family and I live only a half hour from the lake, so whenever storms come off the lake, we get hit hard. Crap. Means I need to turn off my X-Box here soon.

"Ok, one more time on this mission before the storm hits. I can do this!" I resumed the mission, quickly making my Shepard duck behind some cover as the bullets started flying. I sent Garrus and Thane to other places for cover before ordering them to use their special abilities.

"Go to the sea."

"Another one down!"

I chuckled, my Shepard throwing her biotics around the room. When the big mech came around the corner I switched to my rocket launcher and proceeded to blow the fucker up. "Woot! How do you like a missile to the face, asshole?"

'_Definitely doing better this round!' _I grinned with glee, proceeding to wipe out the mechs in the room. I jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud crack of thunder, pausing only to glare at the ceiling.

"Hold your horses! I'm almost done!" I scolded Mother Nature, only to yelp in surprise when my Shepard got knocked onto her ass. "Ow! Hey! Who did that? They're getting their ass owned tonight!"

I cleaned up the room before heading to the next, trying to hurry and finish up this mission. I think there were only one or two more rooms to go.

Then the world outside suddenly light up like the Fourth of July, an explosion rocking the house. I barely had the chance to scream in surprise, barely had the chance to see family pictures fall from wall from the force of the thunder when I was struck.

It felt like fire blossomed its way through my body, my nerves, and my brain. My entire body burned, writhed and screamed in agony. My whole world was light up, only seeing blinding whiteness and pain.

I couldn't breathe.

'_Oh god, oh god!'_ I was freaking, struggling to regain some sort of control of my body. _'Can't breathe, my chest won't expand, oh god.'_ The blinding light began to fade rapidly, but darkness quickly rushed at me. It clawed at me, taunted me, and teased me.

'_Oh god still can't breathe. I'm dying, oh god, can't breathe_.' The darkness gave a mighty tugged and pulled me inwards, swallowing me up.

One last thought hit me before I drifted away completely, the darkness swiftly chilling my body and soul. _'I should have stayed with a wireless controller.'_

* * *

><p>I guess I should say that I woke up. But to be honest? It felt like my nightmare was only beginning. A nightmare of pain. When I came to, my body burned and ached, my nerves felt frayed, and I had the headache the size of the grand canyon.<p>

But I could breath.

I greedily gulped at the air, feeling my chest expand and contract. My god, what a wonderful feeling to breathe, I will never take for granted the wonderful air ever again.

Or fuck with Mother Nature. I laid there for a while, scolding myself for not turning off the damn X-Box when I discovered the storm was coming. I had played on my computer just fine in a storm before and never had that happen though. Guess I had just been asking this to happen for years.

'_I need to get to the phone. I have to call 911.' _I gathered my physical and mental strength, opened my eyes and slowly sat up.

"…This isn't my house." I choked, reaching up to rub my eyes. It was only them I noticed that my glasses weren't there. _'Must have been knocked off when I got hit. Or I'm still out cold.' _I blearily looked around; blinking several times to clear what I kept thinking was a hallucination.

Nope. I was still in an alleyway, and further ahead seemed to have bright, neon lights glowing. _'This has to be a dream, then. Or I'm dead. I'll go with dream, since this looks nothing like heaven. Waking up in a dingy back alley is *not* heaven.'_

"Well… Dream or not, I can't stay here." I struggled to get to my feet, my body screaming in protest. I had barely gotten to my feet when my legs gave out and I landed on my knees. I choked, feeling bile rise up in my throat from the pain rushing through my body. I couldn't keep myself from shedding a few tears, but I managed to swallow the bile back down.

'_Oh god, this can't be a dream. You're not supposed to feel pain in your dream. I have to be awake. But where am I?'_

I took several deep breathes and forced myself to stand, this time preparing for the agony. I braced myself against the wall and hobbled down the alleyway, temporarily wondering why the wall was made of metal. Not brick or plaster.

I had to fight the urge to puke again when I finally exited the alleyway and was hit by the bright lights. It made my head shriek in agony, and I couldn't keep a small whimper to myself. I turned slightly away from the light and looked around.

…There was a couple of asari staring at me.

At least, I think it was. My vision isn't so great without my glasses, but I could **definitely** see blue, and a tentacle like heads. _'Did I land in a Mass Effect Convention or something?'_

"Excuse me?" I closed my eyes tightly and reached up to cradle my forehead. My head continued to pound with vengeance. "I need help. I don't know where I am-"I was interrupted by a very alien like language, making my eyes snap open and stare.

That was not English. I could also tell that they were not going to help me. One of them snapped something at me, turned her nose up and dragged her friends away.

"Gee, thanks bitch!" I snarled, turning in the opposite direction and storming-er… Well, limping away.

'_What was with her? Christ, what language was that? Didn't sound like anything I have heard of.' _My entire body was hurting even more with every step I took. It was like walking on a bed of coal, fire and torture.

I couldn't keep myself from crying in pain anymore. God knows I tried, but I couldn't keep the tears at bay. It hurt. Everything hurt. It was hurting to move, to breathe, and to think. I just wanted to find a hospital. Or be home in bed.

I suddenly heard a shout, making me look to see a turian like person rushing at me. Though… He looked realistically like a turian, even though it can't be possible. However, when I looked at his face as he got closer, mandibles flaring and clicking…

No one can fake something like that with a costume. This couldn't be a dream either, because the pain was too real, too intense not to be real. At this point though, I was more concerned of getting the pain to **stop.**

"Please, I need medical help." I babbled, grabbing onto him when he reached out to keep me from falling. I choked briefly, leaning gratefully against him and crying. "Everything hurts, please."

I gasped in surprise when he suddenly lifted me into his arms and quickly took off running. The motion was jarring me, and it made me hurt even more, but I didn't voice any more complaints. I just buried my face against his shoulder, briefly wondering why his shoulder was so boney.

There was the darkness in my vision again, starting to tug at me and tempt me back to it. This time I **gladly** let myself get pulled in. I would do anything to get the pain to stop, even sell my soul to the devil himself.

The last thing I remember before I completely succumbed to the darkness was someone shaking me to try to keep me awake.

* * *

><p>Another AN: So this fic was born because of an incident closely relating to this. I made a mistake of playing on my X-Box during a storm and our house was struck by lightning, and my X-Box got fried.

I was playing the first ME game when this happened, and thought myself to be very, very lucky after I stopped freaking out over my X-Box being fried. I had thought: "Well, good thing I stuck with a wireless controller, otherwise I would have been zapped!"

…That was before I realized I had lost all of my saves. Then I freaked some more. Thank goodness for protection plans that replaced my X-Box! Anyway, it spawned this crazy idea. It continued to grow, poke and prod me. It was when I started having dreams that I finally gave in and started to write this. Hope everyone enjoys it!


	2. Scars

A/N: Huh? You're still here? Wow. You must be a glutton for punishment! Thank you for giving my story a chance and continuing to read on after the first disaster chapter. Anyways. I don't own Bioware or anything related to it. I just own Rachel. Alright, onto the story!

_**Scars.**_

This time, waking up was a more pleasant experience.

Nothing was hurting. Well, I felt a distinct ache, but it felt like eighty percent of the pain was gone. I certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

'_Thank you, god, for helping us invent painkillers.' _I shifted underneath soft, warm covers, releasing a soft sigh of content. My god, this felt wonderful. Damn near ecstasy.

A soft, feminine voice called to me and a gentle hand touched my shoulder. I frowned slightly, wishing that whoever it was would leave me alone for a little while longer. But it got my attention, since I couldn't understand anything it said. Something was tickling at the back of my mind, trying to remind me of something. But what, I couldn't recall.

With a groan of protest I opened my eyes, blinking blearily at the sight in front of me.

…A female salarian was standing there, smiling widely and prattling in her language, checking the machines I was attached to.

'…_I was hoping the turian that helped me was a hallucination. Now there is a salarian here. Fuck. Does this mean this is real then?' _I stayed quiet as she continued to chat at me, not understanding a single word she said. _'I don't think I've ever seen a female salarian before. You never see them in game.'_

"Uh… Ma'am?" I interrupted her, and thankfully she stopped and shot a questioning and concerned look at me. "I, uh… Can't understand a single word you're saying." Her eyes light up in understanding, slapping her palm against her massive forehead.

She continued to jabber at me even as she walked away. I struggled to sit up to watch her, but even with the pain meds in my body it hurt to move too much. So I stayed put until she came back over, but she was holding two things in the palm of her hand.

They almost looked like ear cuffs, and it made me wonder what the hell she planned to do with those. I nearly flinched when she reached out to my ears, but she continued to smile and talk super fast. She attached one of the cuffs to my ear.

"-it was odd you didn't have a translator, but we all guessed that they must have gotten blown off when you go electrocuted! Poor dear, you were such a mess-!" I was quickly wishing for a mute button for her. I think I almost preferred it when I didn't understand her! She quickly attached the last one and continued to talk. "Burns, super sensitive nerves, scars! You were so lucky the turian got you here so soon, none of us have any idea how you endured the pain! Extremely stubborn aren't you?"

I laid there, dizzy from her quick talking ways. I began to call her a living run on sentence in my head. The information she threw my way finally processed through my brain.

"Burns? Scars?" I shot her a horrified look, and she in turn looked at me in pity.

"Yes, you have burns on much of your body, and you're most likely going to scar. Don't worry, we have advance treatments to help minimize the scarring, pain, everything you need-"

I began to tune her out at that point and forced myself to sit up. She quickly began objecting, but I pulled down the blankets and waved her off. I needed to see them.

…Well, all I found was that my parts of my limbs were wrapped in bandages. They had an odd smell to them, and they felt damp. _'They must have been soaked in some sort of ointment or something. Perhaps even medi-gel? That's what they used in the game, right?' _I felt a tad dizzy and sick. I noticed a lot of vein like scaring going down my arms and legs as well through the gaps of the bandages.

"Why are these scars so weird?" I let her push me back onto the bed and cover me up; slightly dazed from everything that is happening.

"We think you received them from being electrocuted. They cover most of your body, except your face. You are very lucky to have survived, so you need to take care of yourself! No straining yourself, plenty of bed rest-"

"Yes Ma'am." I politely interrupted her as best as I could, suddenly feeling so, so tired. My head was beginning to ache as well, whether it was from the lighting in the room, lack of glasses, or her voice causing it I couldn't be sure.

"Tired?"

I nodded slightly; sleep sounding incredibly good to me at the moment. It was just too much. Everything that has happened to me kept churning around in my brain. I felt so overwhelmed. And lonely. I felt all alone in the world, I didn't know anyone.

No Grandma was hovering nearby and scolding me, no friends joking at what a shocking experience it must have been, no younger cousin making me a get well card and smiling innocent at me. No family. All at once I just wanted to cry.

"Get some rest then, little miss. Your turian friend will probably end up visiting again tomorrow." I opened my eyes and blinked at her in confusion. She smiled and very gently patted my hand. "He's been visiting every day since you've been here. Would you like me to wake you up when he comes?"

I slowly started to smile. I don't even know the turian's name, but he cared enough to actually visit me? I thought maybe he just brought me here and left me, doing his good deed of the day and forget about me. "I would like that, ma'am. Wait… days?"

She nodded again, dimming the lights for me and made sure I was tucked in. "You've been unconscious for two days, miss. You need more rest though. Get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to ask you some questions, and of course you want to be well rested to thank your friend, don't you?"

"I guess so." I smiled, though a bit ill at ease at what the questions might be. "Thank you for helping me. Good night."

Again she patted my hand and smiled before she headed towards the door.

"If you need anything hit the buzzer to your right and someone will come help you. Sleep well little miss!" As soon as she left there was finally, **finally **blissful quiet. My aching head started to feel better as soon as the endless chatting went away and the lights were dimmed.

I wanted to stay awake for a little longer to ponder my current predicament, but I really was exhausted. _'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll think about all this. Hopefully I'll wake up early enough so I can have some time to think of what to say…'_

I yawned widely and carefully turned on to my side, trying to get comfortable. I buried my face into my pillow and let myself drift off to sleep. Maybe when I wake up, everything will be back to normal?

* * *

><p>I groaned in protest when I felt a familiar, gentle touch on my shoulder. "Little miss? Your friend is here to see you. Time to wake up and have some breakfast with him, I got some stuff called 'oatmeal' for you."<p>

Breakfast? It only felt like I just went to sleep. Wait, oatmeal? Ew, really? Fuck. I hate oatmeal.

…Did she say that the turian was here?

I groaned softly as I forced my eyes open, wincing at the bright light that was turned on. '_Well, there goes the hope of waking up and I'd be in a human hospital.'_ I rolled onto my back, flinching at the sudden movement. I blinked hazily at the nurse from last night, and then finally noticed the turian from before standing behind her.

As he approached he came into focus, finally able to see his face better. His skin was dark grey, his eyes were blue and his face was painted white. I remembered reading somewhere that the paint on their faces meant they were from a clan or something, but I couldn't be sure. I just knew that unpainted face equals lots of distrust. …he sort of looked like Nihlus.

I suddenly noticed purplish flowers in his hand, making me smile widely.

"Uh. Hey." I damn near laughed out loud when he spoke to me. He sounded out of place and unsure, shifting in what I could only guess was a nervous matter. His voice was soft, softer then Nihlus, Garrus, and Saren's voice. "Uhm. Mom told me human girls like flowers. Is that right?"

"Well, I don't know about other girls. But I like them. Thank you." I took the offered flowers and brought them to my nose. They smelled like a mixture of lavender and roses, a very nice scent. I blinked when the flowers were suddenly taken from me and a tray put in my lap. The salarian nurse smiled and put them in the vase by my bed.

"You need to eat to recover your strength. You can enjoy your flowers later. Now hurry and eat, and I'll go get the doctor to check you over. Your friend can wait with you if he wants!" I wondered how salarians could talk so fast. Is it something they naturally do or they chose to do it? I know they lived short lives, but geez!

I quickly shoveled a few bites of oatmeal into my mouth to please her, making her smile and quickly leave. Leaving me alone with the turian. Now I felt like the awkward one. I swallowed the oatmeal and grimaced. I never liked oatmeal, the texture always threw me off.

"Thank you for helping me and everything." I smiled nervously at him before glancing down at the bowl of oatmeal. I cringed, but brought another mouthful to my mouth. I didn't want to upset the nurse by seeing an untouched bowl of oatmeal.

He nodded before he sat down in the chair pulled up close to the bed. After a few minutes of silence and half a bowl of oatmeal I finally spoke up again.

"I really mean it. Thank you. A few women I encountered didn't." I shrugged slightly, wincing as the movement caused my shoulders to hurt. Damn it. No shrugging. Really?

"**What? **They just left you like that?" I jerked in surprise when he suddenly stood, his mandibles flaring and his eyes narrowed. Oh damn, he looks pissed. I gestured for him to calm down, my eyes wide with alarm.

"Easy there! I admit that wasn't very cool of them to do, but… Hey, at least you helped me!"

He huffed before roughly sitting back down, his shoulders hunched and his mandibles twitching. I wonder if that means he's irritated. Damn. I can't read turian's expression worth shit. I nervously shifted.

"…How bad was I? I mean, I sure I looked like a wreck, but I didn't exactly have a mirror or anything."

He made a growling noise, but remained silent for several long moments before he spoke up. "You were pretty bad. Your clothes were in shambles. You were burnt, your… uhm… hair? Burnt as well, sticking up everywhere. You were shaking, stumbling, and crying. Why anyone would ignore you when you were in obvious need of help I have no clue."

He was staring at the wall and looked like he might have been glowering at it. Damn, he was obviously upset about that. Shit, shouldn't have said anything. I reached out to lightly pat his arm, offering him a gentle smile when he looked at me.

"Hey. It's ok. I'm fine now. Thank you." His mandibles flared slightly, making me wonder if he was smiling or not. I assumed he was. I heard the doors swish open, making me remove my hand from the turian's arm.

This time there was a male salarian doctor along with the nurse.

"Ah, you look like you're recovering quite nicely!" He chirped excitedly as he approached my free side. He reached for my wrist and felt my pulse, checked my eyes and reflexes, all the while mumbling 'Good, good.'

I was a little overwhelmed, but I let him poke and prod as he pleased, knowing he was checking to see if I was recovering.

"Ah, physically you look pretty well and recovering as you should! Perfect, now to ask some questions! What's your name, miss?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but stopped short. '_Oh god, what am I supposed to do? If I tell them my name, they'll run it through the system to try finding family, and if they don't find anything what will happen? But if I don't they'll get suspicious, won't they?'_

The doctor stared, waiting only for a few moments before his expression turned to pity. "You don't remember, do you miss?"

Wait. What?


	3. Amnesia

A/N: As usual I don't own bioware. I only own Rachel, my oc! Wow, third chapter and you're still here! I think it's finally starting to get interesting! Hopefully this hasn't completely bored you to tears.

In case anyone is wondering, yes, Rachel will eventually meet the other characters. Shepard, Garrus, etc etc. But that won't happen for a while, as I want their meeting to be realistic and not rushed. Just hang in there folks, I promise it will be worth while!

_**Amnesia**_

Everyone was staring at me. The turian, the nurse, and the doctor. All. Staring.

The doctor finally took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at me.

"Amnesia. I didn't think you had suffered any lasting brain damage, but it seems like you have lost some of your memories. Maybe even all of it. There were some strange brain readings, but I hadn't thought it would point to this."

"Strange brain readings?" I asked faintly, staring at him incredulously. Seriously? He thinks I have **amnesia**? Wait. Maybe this is a good thing? I remember who I am, but if they think I have amnesia, then they won't try to find a non-existing family in this world. But… I feel like I'm taking advantage of them. Fuck me.

"Yes, they were quite odd." He nodded, speaking slowly like he was talking to a dimwitted child. "Out of the normal for humans, but not too strange to cause alarm. Just different. Anyway, amnesia means-."

"Excuse me." I snapped at him, feeling incredibly insulted. "I know what amnesia means. It means not being able to recall certain memories, or not being able to recall any at all. I'm not **stupid** so don't treat me as such."

He stared at me, his mouth moving but no words coming out. Suddenly I was afraid. _'Oh shit, I blew it.'_

"Huh… perhaps you don't have true amnesia! Perhaps post-traumatic amnesia or a mixture of post-traumatic amnesia and source amnesia! Interesting, but this means chance for recovering memories is good!"

I visibly relaxed, slumping back into bed.

"Erm… I'm sorry about snapping, doc. I don't know what came over me." I felt a gentle touch on my arm, glancing over to see my turian buddy at my side and comforting me. I felt horrible. I hated lying; I hated hiding that I knew who I was.

"Quite alright, quite alright! We need to keep you in the hospital for a few days anyways, so maybe during that time your memories will recover! Need to run a few more tests, continue to give treatments, help minimize pain-"

"What if she doesn't recover her memories? Are you going to throw her out? She won't know where to go or what to do! How will she pay for all of this?" I didn't know who this turian was, but he was defending me. Protecting me. And lord, was I grateful for it.

"Mr. Kryik, I assure you we won't do that. We'll set it up so she can be put in a home-"

"Not good enough!" He snarled. Damn, he was super pissed! "You'll toss her in a home filled with recovering red sand addicts and drunkards? That won't help her!"

I jumped in surprise when he suddenly brought up his omni-tool, taping several buttons and pulling up something. I heard a firm feminine voice, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Mom? The human girl I helped doesn't remember who she is. She has no home, no family, and the doctor is planning on setting her up in one of those… those… druggy homes if she doesn't recover her memory in a few days!"

I watched the exchange, feeling a bit beleaguered and confused. Just what is he planning? Kryik? Damn, why was that name so familiar…?

The tray was lifted off my lap suddenly, startling me. It was the nurse, who didn't even make a peep. Which was unusual, since she was so chatty earlier… She looked worried. I immediately reached out to gently touch her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry, it will be ok." I offered her a smile, even though I really wasn't sure it was going to be ok. She smiled anyways.

"I should be the one telling you that, not the other way around." She gently teased, playfully ruffling my hair. She then strode by the doctor and went to leave the room, but not without shooting the doctor a disapproving glare. I nearly smiled.

'_I have Mr. Kryik here and a friendly nurse on my side. Hah! Take that doctor!' _I cheered inwardly.

"Alright, thanks mom! I'll ask her." I blinked and looked back over to the turian. He had to be smiling, his eyes certainly looked like they were, and his mandibles were sort of… fluttering. "Mom said you could stay with us if you want. We live in a large home and she runs a tech store. If, well… If you don't recover your memory she said she'll train you and give you a job. How does that sound?"

I started to wring my hands nervously in my lap, mulling over his offer. It sounded like a good offer. I wouldn't be thrown aside to be forgotten after this. I'd have a roof over my head, food in my stomach, a bed to sleep in. And quite possibly a job to pay off the medical bills.

'_But what about home? My home? Grandma? My family? What if I never see them again?' _I bite my lip, feeling sick to my stomach. _'I need to set that aside for later. I'll think about it later.'_

"If she'll be willing to take me in, then I'd love to. I just don't want to be a burden." I offered him a timid smile.

"You won't be a burden. Trust me; mom has done this many times before. She took me in, so of course she'll take you in!" He must have noticed I was confused so he elaborated. "I call her mom even though she really isn't my mom. She's taken in a few other kids to help them out."

'_Ohh! Kind of like, uh… foster care, maybe?'_

"She sounds wonderful. Please tell her thank you for me, uhm… What's your name?

He was caught off guard for a moment before he chuckled. "Sorry. My name is Handole Kryik. You can call me Han if you'd like."

I smiled, letting myself finally relax a little and unwind. "Thanks Han. I really appreciate all of this. Saving me and now taking me in? You're a good soul."

Suddenly someone cleared their throat, bringing Han and my attention back to the doctor. I cringed, expecting him to be pissed. I was surprised to see, however, that he was smiling.

"This is good! Good place, good home to have until memories return! Or if not return, good way to start a new life! This is really good! Tell your mother she needs to come within the next few days and sign a few things so she can be put into her care." The doctor stood and gestured animatedly, his smile only growing wider. "Will continue treatment and pain control and start small amount of physical therapy that can continue at new home."

'_I'm never going to get used to hearing these salarian's talk so fast. Damn living run on sentences!'_

"Thanks doc. Erm, sorry about, you know… yelling at you." The doctor only laughed and waved him off and turned to leave.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended. Take care, don't forget to tell your mother to come by."

"I won't."

I heaved a sigh of relief when the doctor finally left. I smiled gratefully at Han. "Thanks again. I can't thank you enough."

He placed his clawed hand on my shoulder and carefully squeezed, mindful of his claws. "Thank me by getting better." I was having a difficult time reading his expression, but it looked regretful. "I'm afraid I need to leave. I have work to do."

"Of course." I smiled at him and made a shooing motion. "Go on. I'll see you next time…?"

"Tomorrow." He looked like he was smiling, giving my shoulder one last squeeze before he headed to the door. "See you soon."

"Seeya!" I chirped, smiling at him. As soon as he left though I slumped back into my bed and frowned. _'I feel like the most horrible criminal in the universe by lying. I hate this.'_

I rubbed my eyes, rapidly getting tired of seeing nothing but blurry shapes until they're up close and personal to me.

"Little miss, would you like a bath?" I instantly sat up at the offer, seeing my favorite nurse standing there with what looked like a wheelchair. Except it was floaty.

'_Charles Xavier, I think someone stole your floating wheelchair!' _I laugh inwardly, nodding excitedly about having a bath.

"Yes please! I feel so… gritty. Erm… Do I have to use that? Can't I walk?" At her horrified look I cringed. "I'm guessing that is a big no?"

"That, little miss, is a big no." She helped me out of bed, and I was suddenly very, very glad for the wheelchair. As soon as I put weight on my feet, my legs nearly crumbled underneath me, fiery pain shooting up my legs, making me gasp and grab onto her.

"Oh god, oh ow." I wheezed as she finally eased me into my chair. "I feel like a cripple! This sucks!" I slumped into the chair, grumbling to myself as she pushed me out into the hallway, cringing at how bright it was.

"Your nerves are super sensitive right now, little miss. It's going to take a while for you to recover." At her words I frowned, looking down at my legs. _'Great, not going to be able to walk for a while. Fuck my life. Wait…'_

"Little miss? Why do you keep calling me that?" I looked over my shoulder at her, catching her smiling at me. Even though she was smiling she had a pitying look in her eye

"Well… We don't know your name, and you don't know your name…"

"Uh. Right." I sighed, my shoulders slumping. "…What's your name, then?" I asked, hoping to take attention off of myself.

She smiled warmly and ruffled my hair again. "Luia, little miss."

The water was **heaven**. Pure heaven. I could feel all the dirt and grime being washed away. I was fascinated with how the bath worked. It wasn't just water, it had medicine in it. The water was also constantly being filtered, taking the sweat, germs, and any grunge away.

Luia told me it was to keep my burns from being infected. The medicinal bath was supposed to help speed up the healing as well.

My face was burning with embarrassment though. I had sort of hoped she would let me bathe alone, but she looked horror-struck at the suggestion. So, here I was, a grown woman… Having a nurse help me scrub my back. Completely. Stark. Naked.

I was sort of grateful for the help though. I quickly discovered that while my arms weren't badly off, trying to reach over my shoulder to scrub my back sent pain down my limb. To distract myself from the embarrassment of having Luia bathe me, I took the time to examine my body.

I felt like a stranger in my own skin.

I knew it was my body, but the scars… Oh, they were so much worse than I thought they would be. The burns didn't bother me too much, but the other marks… It looked like I had a whole body tattoo done. My hands were the start of it, where the lightning had entered my body. The vein/lightning like scarring then traveled down my arms, over my chest, belly, and down to my legs and feet.

My legs and feet were by far the worse though. It's probably why it hurt the most, especially when I had walked to try to find some help. And it continued to hurt even now.

I must have really pissed off Mother Nature for the lightning to scar me this badly.

I sputtered when water was suddenly poured over my head, interrupting my train of thought and startling me.

"Hey!" Luia laughed softly behind me while I wiped the water out of my eyes. I turned and pouted at her. "What was that for?"

"They're really not that bad, you know." Luia gently started to scrub some shampoo or something in my hair. It smelled faintly of strawberries. "I've seen worse scarring then this. These baths will encourage healing and help them fade, although not completely."

I fell silent at her words, self-consciously rubbing my arm. "I suppose it could be worse. At least I lived, right?" She smiled and nodded, helping me rinse my hair and started to drain the tub. My face began burning again while she helped me dry off and dressed me in a clean hospital gown.

"You're incredibly lucky, little miss. Or you have a stubborn will to live. Anyone else could have died, but you lived." Suddenly she frowned, looking like she was pondering something. "You need a name. We can't keep calling you little miss, can we? I'll bring by a data pad with human female names, and you can pick one that you like. How does that sound?"

Ah, there we go! There was the Luia I first met! The living run on sentence! She had been a little subdued for a while, but she was now back.

"Sure, that sounds like a plan." I smiled warmly at her. I already knew what name I wanted, and that was my own, Rachel. Still, I should at least look through it so she won't become suspicious. Again I felt a surge of guilt going through me, lying about all of this. "But, uhm… Everything has been sort of blurry. I can't see really well, so how will I be able to read it?"

I needed my glasses. It's sucked not being able to see well. It makes my eyes ache whenever I try to bring something into focus.

She helped me into the wheelchair, continuing to smile gently.

"I was wondering when you were going to mention that! The doctor could tell you were having trouble with your eyes. We were waiting to see if you would trust us enough to tell us. We have a very easy fix for that. I'll show you!" She cheerfully started humming as she pushed me back out into the hallway. "He could easily tell that this condition was before you got electrocuted, so you most likely had this issue for many years. We just need to get you a new visor is all!"

"Visor…?" I blinked, my brain pulling up a mental image of my Shepard having an orange battle visor over her eyes. It couldn't be that, could it?

"Oh yes! Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something feminine and something you like!" She pushed me into a room I had never been in. I immediately dubbed it an office/engineer/inventing room. One with another male salarian I haven't seen before, hunched over the table and tinkering with something. "Ingie? This charming young lady needs a visor to help with her eyesight!"

Inside, I was squeeing like a little girl who got her first computer. Getting the new visor was a tad… tedious at first. They had to do scans of my eyes, find the right measurement for my head, and find out what fits the best.

Once that was done Ingie showed me several visors that I could choose from. I immediately dismissed a lot of them. They looked like Lady Gaga's crazy shades she would wear during her music videos and concerts.

I ultimate picked one that reminded me a lot of Goerdi from the Star Trek TV series. Except it had a smoother design, and obviously there was glass instead of the weird metal bit in the front. Luia helped me put it on, and at first it didn't do anything.

Then she turned it on.

"Oh my god this is amazing! I can see perfectly well! Oh my god it's orange? That is **awesome**! Can it change colors? Ooooo! Are these numbers in the corner readings or something? How does this work? Can I eventually upgrade these to do more things? Oh, buttons! **Woah**! I changed the color! It's blue now! **This is so awesome**!"

…Yeah, I squeed on the outside, too.

Ingie and Luia were too busy laughing at me to answer, their laughter filling the room and escaping out into the hallway. I was too freaking happy and amazed at my new toy to be upset about them laughing. I was pushing random buttons, figuring out what my new visor does. I changed its color several different times until I settled with a light lavender.

I was pretty sure I was grinning like a chesire cat.

Luia finally wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, giggling before she lightly patted Ingie on the back and excused us. Even as we left I could hear him chuckling.

"Yes little miss, you can upgrade your visor eventually, yes those numbers in the corner of readings. They can detect temperature, the width and height of objects, how much it weighs, and so many different things." She was smiling widely, ruffling my hair in a playful manner. "I can see you are quite happy with this. I'm glad!"

"More than happy, this is really neat!" I was nearly bouncing in the wheelchair. The first chance I get I'm going to take it apart and see how it works. I've always loved working with tech, and all of this advanced stuff has me excited to learn more! It will take a while, but I was eager to learn.

"You know what color I like the best, though?" I blinked when Luia reached for the buttons on my visor. She pushed the button a few times until the glass had no color. "I like your eye color the best. You have very pretty eyes, you shouldn't hide them."

I blushed, ducking my head in embarrassment. "Uhm, thanks." In that moment she reminded me a lot of my Grandma. My Grandma was a hard woman, but very loving. She would always tell me not to hide my eyes.

"You're welcome, little miss. Now, let's get some new bandages on, get you settled back into bed, and I'll get you lunch and the data pad I was telling you about."

I smiled at her, grateful that I had such a friendly and nice nurse. "That sounds good!" I fell silent for a moment before I got the courage to speak again. "Hey Luia?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks. For everything." The smile I got from her was the biggest and brightest that I have seen on her.

"You're welcome, little miss."


	4. Recovery

A/N: Once again I don't own bioware or any of their characters. I only own my OC, Rachel.

I want to give a big thank you to my first reviewer! I was surprised to get one so soon after posting the first three chapters. At first I was worried about reading it, thinking it was someone flaming me after only reading the first chapter.

But no, it was, in fact, glowing praise about my story and my character! **FeZeTh13**, thank you for your awesome review that made me smile. I was going to wait to post this until after I finished the 5th chapter, but since you were so awesome I'm going to give you the 4th one right now! So enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recovery<strong>_

The last few days were extremely hard on me. The physical therapy was **horrible**. The pain was almost as bad as the lightning strike! Almost. It was a pretty damn close second. I tried my best to not complain though, I know it was needed. Especially if I wanted to be able to walk properly, I had no plans of remaining in that damn wheelchair.

Han often came by during those sessions to help me out. It was nice that he cared so much, though how he was not getting tired of catching me or letting me lean on him I'll never know. He was extremely patient with me.

A few days ago Luia did what she said she would do and brought me that data pad. I already knew my name, obviously, but I flipped through it and tried to look like I was seriously considering some. I even put little stars next to the ones that I thought were neat. But when I finally found my name in the data pad I declared that my name was going to be Rachel from now on.

It was a relief. I was getting a tad tired of getting called 'little miss.' I know I'm short, but come on! 5'3" really wasn't that bad of a height!

Luia still called me little miss on occasion though. I just shrugged it off and smiled. If anyone else called me that I think I would have been more upset, but Luia get's special privileges.

"Rachel Keiper sounds like a wonderful name!" She had gushed. Upon my confused look she explained to me that Keiper was the last name of the woman who was going to take me in. They put her name at the end of mine for the records.

Keiper was… ok. But I'll always be a Smith.

I was counting down the days until I'd get out of the hospital. I enjoyed Luia's company, but the doctor was annoying me to death. He constantly asked if I remembered anything, how I was adjusting, if I needed anything, how I was feeling and if I felt I was ready to leave the hospital.

"No, I haven't remembered anything. Yes, I'm adjusting well. No, I don't need anything. I'm feeling alright. Yes, I am more than ready to leave."

Only thing was I had yet to meet the mystery woman. Han claimed it was because she was setting up a room for me and was extremely busy with the business. I sort of believed him, since he was pretty much relaying questions from his mom to me. He sat there with his omni-tool and showed me colors, different types of decorations and art to see what piqued my interest.

I tried to tell him that she didn't really have to do this, but apparently she always tried to make a little sanctuary for the people who stay with her. He did, however, wish she would ask me herself. I laughed at his expression.

"I guess this bores you to tears?"

"You have no idea."

When it came to clothes he looked so petrified I nearly asphyxiated from laughter.

"Just… tell her I don't know anything about clothes!" I wheezed, laughing as I rubbed the tears from my eyes. "The only thing I don't want is to show off any skin, though." He sent me into peals of laughter again when he hugged me and said 'Oh spirits, thank you!'

During the day hours I didn't let myself think too much about the situation I was in. It's when Luia declares that it's time for bed and she leaves me in the dark that I think. I've lost several hours of sleep trying to figure out how getting struck by lightning landed me here.

I also fretted about my family and their reactions. Grandma is bound to know that something is up by now. It's been days and I haven't called her. She'll either cut her vacation short and come back, or call my Uncle Tom and ask him to check on me.

Either way they'll find me missing.

And she'll be devastated. Oh, they'll obviously report I was missing and start searching for me. But they won't find me. How long will it take before they declare me dead? Or give up on me?

It was only during those quiet moments at night that I would let myself cry. I was homesick and missed my family something fierce. I just wanted to go home. But I don't know if I will ever find a way home.

Not unless I wanted to risk standing outside in a lightning storm or something and hope when I get struck next it will pop me back home. But I doubt it. Besides, I was playing Mass Effect 2 when I got hit. And somehow, someway, I ended up here.

…Wherever here is I'm not sure. I just know I'm on a world or colony somewhere in a Mass Effect game. Er. Dimension? God, I'm confusing myself.

I think Luia knew something was wrong, but she didn't say anything, I think she was hoping I'd tell her what was wrong. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, but I did my best to be perky and happy around her.

I would just continue to smile and tell her I was fine. Sometimes when she didn't believe me I'd tell her I was in pain.

Which wasn't entirely a lie, sometimes the pain **would** flare up, and it would feel like molten lava running through my nerves and veins. I began to wonder if I would be forced to live like this for the rest of my life.

Luia assured me that the pain would fade and become more bearable as time passed. I wasn't too sure. I've heard stories of people getting struck by lightning and how they would have crippling, chronic pain or other problems for years. Sometimes even for the rest of their lives.

My life was going to suck if that was the case.

…My god, I'm sounding like a whiney Mary-sue! Bad Rachel, bad! Hopefully when I get out of here I won't be so down and dwelling on things that I can't control.

Of course, Han was awesome at distracting.

"So… Guess what, Rach?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, leaning against him as we began another lap around the room.

"Ok, I'll bite. What?" My legs and feet were aching, but I continued to push myself. I've made a lot of progress the last few days with physical therapy, despite the pain. I'm able to make two laps around the room (with some help) before I needed to stop and rest.

Han was grinning. He was definitely grinning. "We're taking you home tomorrow!"

I stared in surprise. Tomorrow? I was told it wouldn't be for a few more days. A smile quickly spread across my face and I let out a whoop of joy.

"Yes! No more white walls or being bored to tears! **Woohoo**!"

I turned when I heard laughter from the other end of the room, smiling widely at Luia as she approached. …With that damn wheelchair.

"Oh, don't glare at the poor levi-chair. Whatever did it do to you?" She giggled while she and Han loaded me onto it, much to my protest.

"It exists! It steals away my freedom! It's **evil**!" I pouted as she pushed me towards my room. Luia just giggled at me again and ruffled my hair, making me smile. Anyone else I would have snapped at them for messing up my hair, but with Luia I didn't mind.

…She got away with a lot of stuff really. She was almost like a dotting aunt or something.

"Rach, mom and I will be picking you up tomorrow morning. So try to get some rest." Han paused only to help Luia put me into bed, which I protested, but they ignored. "Also, try to not drive Luia or the doctor crazy in the mean time, ok?"

"Who, me?" I smiled innocently and fluttered my eyelashes at him. "I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing! Not to Luia, anyway."

I was rewarded with the loudest laugh I have ever heard from Han yet, watching with a grin as he doubled over.

"Hah! I didn't realize you were so mischievous! The twins will like you."

I blinked. "Uh, twins?" He was grinning again. That can't be good. "Uh… Han? Should I be scared? Han?"

He just chuckled and just patted me on the shoulder. "Oh, don't worry about it. The most that might happen is they may prank you. Or get you involved in their pranks. Nothing to worry about!"

"Han, you are making me do the exact opposite of 'don't worry.'" I squeaked.

"Again, don't worry." With another laugh he headed out the door. "All they'll really do is injure your pride. Anyways, see you tomorrow, and rest well!"

"Oh sure, I'll rest well with that thought in mind!" I huffed and flopped back onto the bed.

"Sounds like you'll have your hands full with your new family." Luia laughed while she tucked me in and got me settled for the night. It suddenly dawned me that after tomorrow, I might not see Luia again.

"Luia? Is there any way I can stay in contact with you, after I leave?" I shyly asked, shifting nervously under her startled gaze. "It's just; you've been really great, and a wonderful friend to me. I want to still talk to you, even if I'm not staying here anymore. Is that ok?"

A large smile crossed her face before she leaned over and hugged me. "Little miss, that is more than ok."

I immediately returned her hug, surprised by the sudden embrace. I didn't mind it one bit though, it's been a while since I've actually had a hug. "Thanks Luia. You're the best!"

Afterwards she ruffled my hair once more and wished me goodnight before leaving me alone in the darkened room. Han had told me to try to get some rest, but now my mind was buzzing. I was worried, scared, and unsure of what was going to happen. Most of my time here in this dimension (I finally decided that this 'world' was in fact a different dimension, it just made it easier that way) was in this hospital room.

I didn't have much of a chance to actually go outside or peek out a window. The hospital did have a garden, which Luia took me there only twice. Other then that I haven't seen much of the outside world, and it frightened me senseless.

My dimension, my home was more familiar to be then this dimension. I knew my home, my town like the back of my hand. What places offered quiet solitude, beautiful sunrises and the best view of the stars. If I let myself sink further into my memories I can clearly remember the smell of the woods that were practically my backyard.

I can also remember the crispness in the air that winter brought. The quietness of a snow filled night, the night so, so quiet that you could hear the snow falling.

It's funny; I had always wanted to get away from my home, my town. I wanted to get away from the familiarity and explore new places and enjoy new experiences. Now I longed for home. I'll probably never see my home again or ever return to my dimension.

With a groan of frustration I rubbed my face, scowling at the ceiling. Thinking of home, thinking of the what-ifs and feeling sorry for myself was **not** going to help me. I needed to try to focus on the now. Take it day by day. Make a new life for myself.

I finally, finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>"Oh goddess, she is more adorable then you told me!"<p>

I jerked awake and sat up, cringing for a moment when the move sent pain down my limbs. I was groggy, confused, and slightly irritated at sudden wake up call. I blearily looked towards the voice, a hazy, bluish figure standing next to Han. Asari? I groped for my visor, and after fumbling for a moment I found it and put it on straight away.

…She was not what I expected of Asari.

First of all, she was short. Second, she was plump. She wasn't fat or anything, but she had a little, ah… squish around her hips and belly. She had gold tattooing/marks on her face, which actually made her look quite pretty. All Asari I've ever seen in game (and the ones I met briefly) have been pretty, but she just seemed to have a different type of pretty.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear; I hadn't meant to wake you up like that!" She cooed at me as she approached, startling me when she suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me. I released a squeak as she squashed me against her chest, shooting Han a look over her shoulder.

The damn bastard was grinning again, only offering me a shrug as an explanation for her overly friendly nature. I tentatively hugged her in return, very gently patting her shoulder while ignoring my body screamed in protest from the tight hug. My body was still quite sensitive to pain.

"Uh. Its fine, ma'am, I just startle easily."

"Oh, we'll have none of that, dear! My name is Elileen. You can call me Elil for short if you'd like." She released me finally and held me at arm's length, her face suddenly serious. I squirmed a little under her gaze as her eyes swept over me. "Hmm. We may need to return the clothes I had purchased. They may be a bit too big for you."

"I am sort of tiny." I chuckled, barely holding back a sigh of relief when she finally released me.

"Little miss is also a bit fragile right now, Mrs. Keiper." Luia's voice made me jump, quickly turning my gaze towards her as she entered the room. "The doctor would like to speak to you about therapy, medicine, and address any concerns you might have."

"Oh, of course!" Elil offered me a gentle smile, giving my arm a gentle pat before she placed a bag in my lap. "Here are your clothes, sweetie. Go ahead and freshen up and change while Han and I go talk to the doctor."

"Thank you, Elil." I couldn't help but smile at her kindness. Part of me felt guilty about the whole lying business. I felt like I was taking advantage of her. "I really appreciate you taking me in."

"Think nothing of it. Oh, you are so adorable and polite! You'll fit right in with the family." I nearly yelped when she suddenly hugged me again. Apparently being adorable makes me a target of huggles, never thought of myself as 'adorable' before. She released me soon enough and dragged Han out of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief and shot Luia a wide smile. "I think you're right, Luia. I'm going to have my hands full!"

She laughed warmly and helped me out of bed, taking the bag from me before leading me into the restroom. She helped me dress, which made me blush horribly. Afterwards I attacked my hair with a brush. Not like I had much hair right now, but I still tried to make it look halfway decent. My hair was a short pixie like hairstyle to begin with, but with the incident burning my hair a little it was even shorter now.

Thank god I didn't end up bald.

I examined myself in the mirror, relieved that the clothes weren't horrible. Elil had bought me dark blue jeans; a belt, brown knee high boots, undergarments, a light blue tank top and a brown jacket. I was especially grateful for the jacket. When Luia first pulled out the tank top I almost had a heart attack, already imaging the looks of disgust if people saw my scars.

But then out came the jacket and I was able to breathe easy again. The clothes were loose like Elil had predicated might happen, but not terribly so. I had to tighten the belt quite a bit to make sure my pants wouldn't fall off. The jacket definitely was way too big, I felt like I was going to be swallowed up in it.

The only thing that fit properly was the boots, which surprised me. The style also caught me off guard. Knee high boots? Really? I've never worn anything like that before. Still, I shouldn't complain too much. At least I'm not running around naked. Luia suddenly gripped my left arm and lifted it up slightly and slipped something onto my arm.

I stared in surprise at the Omni-tool she placed on me, slowly turning my head to stare at her. "Uh, Luia? I know that couldn't have been in the bag."

"No." She agreed, a gentle smile touching her lips. "That's my gift to you. You wanted to keep in contact, yes? I've put my contact information in it. I'm sure someone in your new family will show you how to use your Omni-tool. I expect to hear from you in a few days, little miss!"

I immediately threw my arms around her and hugged her, my eyes stinging with tears that I refused to let fall. "Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me. I'll never forget your kindness." She immediately returned my hug, being very careful to not hold me too tight and aggravate my injuries.

"You're welcome, little miss. Now we best get going, I'm sure the doctor has finished explaining your treatment to Mrs. Keiper." She let me lean on her as we left the bathroom. I could get around a little bit, but it was still a chore walking or even standing for a long period of time. "Little miss, I think I should get your levi-chair. We wouldn't want you to collapse, now would we?"

I sighed. "No, I guess not." Damn that levi-chair. All it ever did was remind me how far I still have to go when it comes to my recovery. She left me leaning against the bed while she hurried off to get the chair, giving me only a few moments to ponder what my new home was going to be like.

Elil seemed like a very kind, loving woman. Er. Asari. Aren't they actually mono-gendered or something? I'm just going to call her a woman. From what Han told me it sounds like she has taken in many kids or people in need, so perhaps there will be a few other people there? This will end up being very interesting. I've always liked meeting new people, even though I could be a bit shy at times.

Luia finally returned with the damn chair, but I was a little thankful for it. I didn't want to fall on my face in front of Elil just yet. So I plopped myself down into the seat and looked around the room one last time. It has been my home since I came here, so I felt a little… nostalgic about leaving it.

But what I told Han yesterday still stood. I was so sick of staring at white walls all the time. It was still a place I viewed as safety though. I took a deep breath and released it to calm myself as Luia pushed me out of the room.

We headed down some winding hallways that I have never been down before, so I quickly lost track of where we came from. Thankfully Luia knew where we were going, since I have no sense of direction what so ever.

We stopped outside of an office, but as Luia reached for the control panel on the door the doors slid open and startled us. Then out came Elil and Han, Han carrying a small bag under his arm. I wondered what was in the bag for a moment, but that train of thought was interrupted when Elil was suddenly in front of me, staring.

"They're much bigger on you then I thought." She hummed softly to herself, reaching out to adjust the collar of my jacket. "Whenever you have recovered enough we'll definitely need to go clothes shopping."

'_Oh please whatever god or deity that is listening… Don't let her be the type of gal who goes clothes shopping for hours on end!' _I silently pleaded while I just smiled and agreed with Elil. I hated clothes shopping with a passion. Especially if someone comes with me, since it usually turns to an all day clothes shopping spree.

"Hey, where did you get the Omni-tool?" Han gestured towards my arm as we started back down the hallways, Luia and Elil quietly chatting behind me. I caught little snippets of Elil asking something about therapy, but I focused on Han's question.

"Luia gave it to me. I wanted to be able to keep in contact with her, so she gave me this. Only problem is I don't know how to use it…" I grinned sheepishly at him. "She said you guys could probably teach me."

He softly chuckled and nodded, smiling at me. "Of course we can. It won't be hard to use once you get the hang of it."

It was then that I noticed we were approaching a set of clear glass doors showing the outside world. My breath froze in my chest for a moment before I forced myself to take several calming breathes. _'Christ, chill out Rachel. It's not like the world is going to end once you leave the hospital.'_

The doors slid open for us and we stepped out (well, rolled out in my case) into the world. I noticed a car waiting in front of the doors and an impatient human male leaning against it, a scowl set across his face.

"About time, lady! I ain't paid to wait around all day for you." He growled before storming to the driver side and getting in. I glanced over at Elil to see her frowning, but she just ushered Luia to push me towards the car.

'_What an ass. He must be a taxi driver. Damn, I want to key his vehicle now. Too bad I don't have anything sharp to do it with.'_

With Han's help I carefully stood, but before I got into the vehicle I gave Luia another hug and promised her that I **would** contact her in a few days to let her know how everything was going. Then I finally got into the car with Han and Elil, my heart thudding in my chest.

"Where to?" The taxi driver snapped, making me twitch in surprise.

"The 800 blocks, please. Where you picked us up." Elil answered him, and damn, that woman could **glare**. If looks could kill this guy would be six feet under.

…Wait. 800 blocks?

Waaaait a second.

'_800 blocks? Isn't that where that turian politician lives at? The place you had to go to for Thane's loyalty mission? Oh, fuck me.' _I came to a startling conclusion in that moment. _'I'm at the fucking Citadel. Of all of the places I could land in, I landed here?'_

I barely noticed us moving, my thoughts racing and consuming me.

'_Ok, now I know where I'm at. I guess the Citadel wouldn't be a bad place to live. Better than Omega anyways. Hell, if I landed in Omega I would have been killed a hundred times over by now.' _I glanced out the window curiously, and suddenly realized that we were flying. It made me squeak and hold onto Han, making him chuckle at me.

"Not afraid of heights, are you?" He teased me.

"Afraid of heights? No. Am I afraid of the sudden splat at the end if I fall? Hell yes I'm afraid of that!" I pressed my face against his arm, although after only a few moments I pulled away from him to look out the window again. It was quite pretty here, but then I noticed some of the areas looked damaged.

'_From the Sovereign attack maybe? I remember Anderson in my game saying that they were still trying to repair the place.' _My head was starting to hurt from my racing thoughts, pausing to rub my forehead in hopes it will keep the incoming headache away. It was still unbelievable that I ended up here. I was still coming to terms with it.

We finally glided to a landing, making me cling to Han until the vehicle came to a full stop. Han exited and helped me out, gratefully leaning against him while I tried to keep my wobbling legs from, well, wobbling.

While Elil took care of the taxi driver I looked towards the building we landed in front of. It was a pretty big, if not ordinary place. At least it looked ordinary compared to the other buildings surrounding it. To me though it was amazing, it was simple, clean, and seemed very welcoming.

"Alright, now that he is taken care of-" I blinked as Elil passed off, glancing over my shoulder to see the taxi driver peal out. "Welcome to your new home, sweet heart." Elil gushed as she hugged me, making me squeak in surprise. She eagerly opened the doors for us and gestured for us to go in.

With Han's help I managed the stairs and headed inside, stopping dead in my tracks as soon as we were inside the door. We were in a large living room, but that wasn't what surprised me. No, what surprised me were the many different aliens lounging around. Two male turian's, which I quickly realized were twins. They were most likely the ones that Han mentioned, which surprised me, since I never knew turians could have twins.

There was also a male quarian wearing a green exo-suit sitting there and staring at my general direction. I was surprised to see a quarian there, and my first thought was to wonder why he decided to take a Pilgrimage to the Citadel.

All of them were strangers to me. Except for one.

I immediately recognized the asari sitting next to him, and I could tell she recognized me by the widening of her eyes. It was the asari that I called a bitch not even a week ago, the one that turned her nose up at me, and the one that just left me by that alleyway.

'_Fuck me.'_

* * *

><p>AN: HAH! Cliff hanger! Don't you all just love me? EEP! *Dives underneath my desks as the bricks fly.* I'm sorry! I had to! And HOLY SHIT! Longest. Chapter. EVAR. I'm sorry about the folks, in the future I'll try to keep them from getting this horrendous length again.


	5. Family Troubles

A/N: You guys are beyond awesome! I got a few reviews and a lot of story favs, and I am just amazed that people like this story so much! It encourages me to carry on and keep typing!

Again I should feel that I should apologize for how slow this is starting out. So far no one has complained, but I wanted to not rush this story and make it suck royally.

'_Italics' _- Rachel's thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Family Troubles<strong>_

I was barely able to keep my expression straight as her eyes narrowed at me. I could tell she was not pleased to see me, but you know what? I wasn't all that pleased to see her either. I wasn't going to be the one to say anything though.

Elileen suddenly swept past us, a wide and happy smile on her face.

"We're back with your new sister, my dears!" She gestured for Han to help me to the chair, grateful when he did and let me sit down. My legs were starting to burn at this point, but I decided now was not the time to complain. "Please introduce yourselves while I get started making an early lunch for everyone."

I barely had a chance to thank her for everything before she damn near skipped out of the room, leaving everyone to their own devices. …And leaving me to feel pretty vulnerable.

"Hey there!" I quickly turned my attention to the twins, both of them leaning forward slightly to get a closer look at me. Their moves were completely synchronized with each other, like they had done this many, many times before. They were both deep red in color, almost a garnet red, and they had the prettiest golden eyes I have ever seen. Their faces were painted silver and it just seemed to make them even more vivid to my eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I greeted in return, smiling nervously at them.

"I'm Rorudi," Said the left twin. "-and I'm Sorudi." The right twin said, the two of them sharing a grin with each other. "We're tech experts with a nose for trouble! You need anyone pranked or someone to show you the best tech, we're the ones you want to come to! So don't worry little sis, we'll take care of you."

The quarian scoffed before he chuckled. "Tech experts? I believe I'm the true tech expert here."

His voice. Oh. My. God. His voice.

'_He sounds like Elijah Wood!' _I inwardly squeed to myself, barely keeping a straight face once again.

"The name is Lryod. If you need anything tech related that won't blow up in your face… Well, I'm your guy. If you need explosions then I would recommend the twins." I couldn't keep myself from laughing while the twins protested, Lryod calmly crossing his arms over his chest. I bet he was grinning. I totally bet he was.

I curiously looked over to the asari to find she was still glaring at me. She didn't really look like Elil too much. For one her skin was purplish in tone while Elil's was just the normal blue. She was also taller than Elil, at least by a head. She had really pretty blue markings across her forehead and down her cheeks. She would be even prettier if she wasn't a bitch.

"…Elda." She sneered at me as she stood and stormed out of the room. I cringed at her reaction.

'_Well, it looks like Elda and I are not going to get along. Just great. What did I do anyways? She was the one that acted like a bitch to me.'_

"Don't worry about Elda" Han's voice tore through my thoughts. I glanced over at him to see that he was smiling slightly, to try to put me at ease. "She's going through a phase where she hates everyone. But once you've been in the family a while she'll warm up, I'm sure."

'_Phase, huh?'_

"Sure." I wasn't entirely confident, but I'd figure I would try to give Elda the benefit of the doubt.

Soon afterwards everyone started chatting with each other. The boys tried to get me involved as much as they could, but without knowing much of what they were talking about I mostly listened and asked questions now and then. Especially when it came to the tech. Lryod ended up sitting down next to me and showed me how to use my Omni-tool, being very patient with me and answering my questions.

Everyone was quickly added to my contacts on my Omni-tool, that way I can call them whenever I needed anything. They even gave me Elda's, and while I doubted I would use it I thanked them all the same.

Everyone was skirting around the issue of my 'amnesia'. I could tell they were unsure about bringing it up and I was grateful for that. I really didn't want to talk about it because I would end up having to lie some more.

'_Of course the whole, 'Not remembering' thing worked out well enough for Tidus in Final Fantasy X, but still.'_

Elil suddenly called everyone for lunch from the other room. I barely managed to stand when the twins were suddenly there at my side.

"Don't worry little sis-"I yelped when each twin suddenly linked an arm with mine and lifted me up. "-we'll help you get to the dining room!" My feet barely grazed the ground as they man-handled/escorted me into the said dining room, Han protesting behind them to be careful with me.

"It's ok Han, I'm fine!" My arms were objecting at the treatment, feeling a slight burning in my nerves. Again though I didn't complain, but I certainly was very grateful when they gently sat me down at the table and released me. They left me to go help Elileen bring in the food, and soon everyone (except for Elda) was sitting at the table.

Elileen must have picked up some human food for me, because in front of me was a turkey sandwich, a salad and some soup. I was grateful to see that, since I wasn't sure I wanted to try asari food just yet. I read somewhere that humans can eat asari food, just not turian and quarian food.

I began to scarf down my lunch as fast as I could without choking or looking like an uncultured pig, but I certainly didn't need to worry about that. The boys were doing a bang up job making me look like I was the only one that had some manners.

Elil noticed Elda wasn't at the table, but the only sign I saw that she wasn't pleased was a slight frown before she turned her attention to the twins, playfully telling them off for eating their food like savages. Lunch was an extremely loud affair. It wasn't what I was used to, since I didn't have many large family meals like this.

God, they were wearing me out just by watching them.

I ate most of my lunch except for a tad bit of soup left over, so thoroughly stuffed that it made me a tad sleepy. I tried to stifle a yawn, but Elil must have noticed.

"You look tired, dear. Perhaps you should lie down for a nap?"

I couldn't repress my next one, a very loud yawn escaping me before I could cover my mouth. I blushed at the amused looks I got. "Erm. Sorry. Maybe I should lie down. I am a bit tired."

"Of course, sweetheart." Elil immediately came over and helped me out of my seat before escorting me out of the room. We approached a staircase heading up, the sight of it nearly making me groan out loud. "I'm sorry, I know stairs are difficult for you right now, but the only room I had available is up there." I shook my head as Elil helped me up the stairs, putting most of my weight against the rail.

"It's alright, I understand. In time I'll be able to handle the stairs better." I was a little winded by the time we reached the top. I gestured we keep moving despite the concern in her eyes. "Thank you again for taking me in. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't."

"Think nothing of it, sweetie." She hugged me gently as soon as we stopped in front of a door, which I returned. She was definitely a hugger. "After Han told me about you and your situation, well, I just couldn't leave you to the varren."

"Thank you." I breathed a sigh of relief at her words before she released me and opened the door to my new room. As we stepped in I stopped dead in my tracks in the doorway, staring around the room in shock and awe.

My bedroom wasn't what I was expecting. I expected, at most, maybe some paint thrown on the walls and a simple bed. Nothing extravagant.

This was more luxurious then my room back home!

The bed was the first to draw my attention. It was big, at least a queen size. It had a lovely brown blanket over it, but had blue accents along the edges, and the pillow cases were blue as well. The walls were painted a beautiful light green, not too bright to be overwhelming, but not too dark to be ugly. On the wall behind the bed hung three pictures with a scene of what looked like a field of golden wheat.

There was a small dresser and closet on one wall and against the other wall was a desk that held a computer on top of it.

"…This is too much." I squeaked, looking around in awe. Elil just laughed at my reaction and led me to the bed so I could sit down. "There's no way this can be mine."

"Of course it's yours!" She laughed again as she helped me remove my boots. "I wanted you to have a place that would feel like home to you. You're not a guest; you're part of the family now."

"Thank you." I hesitantly shrugged my coat off when she held her hand out for it, watching her expression carefully. I didn't see any pity or disgust in her eyes, making me relax a little. I didn't like being vulnerable like this, but at least she wasn't reacting badly. Still, I quickly crawled underneath the blankets to cover myself.

I felt so… weak. I wasn't used to being taken care of like this. I'm usually a very, very independent person. Now I have to depend on everyone. I know I'm injured and all, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I vowed that I would do all that I could to become independent again. So that meant I had a **lot** of work ahead of me to get back on my own two feet again.

Elil hung up my jacket for me while I removed my visor and set it on the nightstand along with my omni-tool.

"Now dear, if you need anything be sure to call for the boys or myself. The doctor said that we need to keep an eye on you, since you're not quite steady on your feet yet." I breathed a soft sigh and nodded to show I understood.

"Alright. Sorry about, you know, taking a nap so soon after getting here. It feels like all I do is sleep lately…" I grumbled half-heartily.

"It's understandable, sweetheart." She brushed her fingers gently through my hair, the gesture comforting and calming to me. "You're still recovering. Sleep is the best medicine for you right now. Get some rest; we'll wake you before dinner." She turned off the light for me before she left and the door slid shut behind her.

I laid there for several minutes and stared at the ceiling. I was tired earlier, but now I was wide awake again. I sighed heavily and sat up, grabbing my visor and Omni-tool. I turned on the bedside lamp to the lowest setting possible before turning on my Omni-tool.

"Ok, Rachel." I murmured to myself while pulling up the 'internet'. "Good time to do some digging." I immediately typed in 'Commander Shepard,' and millions of results popped up. The top one caught my interest, and at the same time made me cringe.

'_**HERO OF THE CITADEL IS DEAD!'**_

"Oh boy. Here we go." I selected the result, nearly shrieking in surprise when a holographic video popped up and a loud voice boomed from it.

"**The entire galaxy mourns the loss of its first human Spectre, Hero of the Citadel**."

After some frantic searching I managed to lower the near booming volume down to barely a whisper. I paused the video and listened intently. When I didn't hear anyone coming I resumed the video again.

"**On a routine mission the Normandy was shot down. Commander Elizabeth Shepard saved most of her crew before she tragically met her end. The Alliance believe this attack was staged by the Geth, though they are not entirely sure themselves."**

I snorted, shaking my head. '_It's not the Geth, you asses. You just wish it was.'_

The video suddenly switched to a picture of her saluting at the camera, a wide, sparkling smile on her face. She was tall from what I could tell, and had pretty long, red hair and green eyes. Despite her beautiful looks you can tell she carried an air of authority around her. The video suddenly switched again, this time showing her funeral.

My stomach twisted upon seeing the casket. I knew it was empty, and everyone else knew it as well. It was just symbolism, having the casket there. Around the casket stood her crew, but I immediately noticed Kaidan was standing the closest.

The camera showed the crew from the back, but I could tell by the subtle shaking of his shoulders that he was crying, or trying desperately not to. He laid a white flower onto her casket and walked away, to allow the others a chance to say their last goodbyes.

'_Kaidan and Shepard must have been romantically involved, then.'_.

Garrus went next, stood there and talked for a while before he placed his flower and walked away. Wrex came next, but he wasn't holding anything girly like a flower. I nearly smiled when I saw him place a gun onto her casket instead before he stormed off. Liara and Tali looked like they were an emotional mess. They were both clinging to each other as they approached, placed their offerings. They stood there for a long while before they walked away as well.

I stopped the video before it could continue, scrolling through the rest of the news page. I found the date that she was declared dead and compared it to today's date.

"Christ. It's been a year and seven months roughly since she died." I felt my stomach twist again at that realization. I flicked the Omni-tool off and set it back on the nightstand, mulling over what I learned in my head. I wanted to search for more, to see what else Shepard did while she was alive.

But it wouldn't be a good idea. One, most of what she did was classified. Two, I had to worry about the Shadow Broker. He had eyes everywhere. If he or any of his contacts noticed any odd searches there could be problems.

'_So. Three more months before Cerberus resurrects her. Give or take a week or two. Then the whole bullshit with the Collectors will begin. Well, actually… It's already begun. Didn't TIM say that it's been happening a while? At least I'm not in Terminus Space, but still.' _I laid back down and covered my face. '_Millions of colonists kidnapped. Melted down into human fucking milkshakes to be turned into a goddamn human reaper.'_

It only reminded me just how this was all real. Actual human lives were being taken. It wasn't just pixels in a video game anymore. They were, are, real people. With a quick yank I removed my visor and placed it next to my omni-tool before I switched the light back off.

I curled up in a tight, miserable ball of guilt. '_This isn't a game. It never was to these people. In my world I played the game without batting much of an eyelash. Well, I was disgusted with what happened to the colonists, and felt a little bad, but… At the end of the day though, it was just a game to me. Even coming here I sort of treated this dimension like I was in a video game.'_

"God, I'm the worst human in the galaxy." I choked, grasping and tugging at my hair. I fought to keep my tears at bay, gritting my teeth in effort.

It took a few minutes, but I managed to calm myself down. I couldn't afford to cry right now, especially with dinner in a few hours. When I cry, I always look like a horrible mess afterwards and the next day.

Knowing I wouldn't get any sleep I just closed my eyes and tried not to think, waiting for the hours to pass.

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, chapter five guys! And I got some good news! Things will slowly be picking up in the following chapters. Bad news is that means it will take me longer to type them out. I have a feeling the chapters will only grow in size as time passes. But maybe you guys will be happy about it, eh?

So I'm curious. If any of you ended up in Rachel's shoes, how would you react you think? You don't have to answer obviously, I'm just curious! Anyways, reviews are love! If you love the story maybe mention it to your buddies? I would love to see more people enjoying my story. Love you all, and see you next chapter!


	6. Space Ferret

A/N: So, uh... Hi viewers! EEP! *Hides under my desk when the said viewers glare at me* I'm so sorry for not updating! A lot of things have happened in my life that made it difficult. First, my laptop crashed. I lost *EVERYTHING* on it. And because of that, I lost half of chapter six, and all of my notes and outlines. Second, I couldn't afford a replacement laptop. I recently bought a tablet from a friend though for very cheap, an android tablet, and bought a word document program. It's nothing like word from a computer, but it works ok. However, it doesn't have spellcheck.

Which leads me to the next order of business. I need a beta reader. I tried the best I could to go through everything myself, but it would help if someone could read over my chapters. Anyone interested? I have no idea how to go about getting a beta reader, so I'll need to figure that out... Anyway, I apologize for the very long, long wait. I feel like I sort of rushed this chapter, but without my outline, I'm sort of lost. I remember some of it, but not the finer details. Well, here goes!

**Space Ferret!**

'_Two weeks living with Elil and the others. Three and a half-weeks living in this dimension, roughly.' _I frowned down at the data-pad in my hand, no longer paying attention to its contents after my sudden revelation. '_Almost a whole month, Christ, has it really been that long?'_

Time had flown by quicker then I had anticipated. But perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised. Every day was constantly filled with things to do. My main focus was (and still is) my physical therapy. After a week of pushing myself I was finally able to walk on my own for a short distance.

After Elil realized I could walk short distances she declared it was time to take me clothes shopping. Which we did. Oh, by the way. My earlier prayers of her not being a shopaholic? Went unanswered. She sat me down in front of the dressing rooms in every clothes store we went in, grabbed a bunch of clothes for me, and then made me try them on. Every. Single. Scrap. Of clothing.

We went over to six different clothes stores, so needless to say that even though she was doing most of the work I was extremely whipped. But I suppose it was a fruitful shopping trip. I got clothes that fit and that looked decent. Elil tried to get me to try on a few different types of dresses, short sleeves shirts and skirts, but I firmly put my foot down.

She looked disappointed and a little worried each time. She just didn't understand that I was just not comfortable showing any skin from the neck down. Or maybe she did, and she was trying to get me more confident about myself by getting those types of clothes?

I honestly didn't know, but I knew if she bought those for me that they would never see the light of day after being thrown into the closet. The scars were ugly and embarrassing. Who wants to see a lady scarred all over wearing a dress? No one in their right mind would.

At least the boys didn't make a fuss about it.

Speaking of the boys, Rorudi, Sorudi, and Lryod took me under their wing and started to teach me everything tech related. Lryod was teaching me how to make gadgets, a little bit of programming, and helped me make my first drone (which was so AWESOME). Rorudi and Sorudi started teaching me, well... illegal things. Mostly hacking. I've learned how to hack doors, data-pads, and mechs.

It was extremely surprising just how fast I was learning this new tech. I thought for sure I would be struggling a lot more. I was learning everything so fast the boys declared me a tech genius.

It was sort of freaking me out, to be honest. At Best Buy it always took me a while to learn anything new. Like when I was learning about all the different types of TV's, it took me a few weeks to learn everything about them.

With this new tech, I should be struggling more. A **lot** more.

Then again, it's not like I have much else to do other than learn.

Along with learning the new tech I started to learn more about the galaxy. From the different races, the worlds, and politics (which, funnily enough, wasn't much different than from home).

I finally put the data-pad down and wearily rubbed my face. There was no way I was going to be able to focus on it anymore. Just realizing that I've been here for nearly an entire month threw me off.

"Wonder what Lryod is up to…" I mused, carefully standing and slowly making my way to my door. Despite the fact I can get around better I still needed to move slowly. If I moved too fast my body would let me know. Painfully.

I palmed my door open and stepped out into the hallway. I began humming a soft, Turian melody underneath my breath as I headed towards Lryod's room. …Only to find the twins sitting outside his door, sniggering quietly.

'_Uh-oh.'_

"What are you two planning…?" I asked warily, nearly laughing aloud when the two of them jumped out of their scaly skins. "You look like you're about to cause trouble."

"Us? Trouble? Where would you get that idea, Rachel?" Sorudi asked me, a picture of innocence.

"You wound us, little sis!" Rorudi placed his hand over his heart, feigning injury.

"Uh-huh… You know I'm not buying this innocent act of yours." I eyed Lryod's door, a little bit worried. I haven't seen their pranks yet, but I have heard about them from Lryod and Han. Thankfully it sounded like they were never malicious. "Just wh-"

I was interrupted by a very loud **bang** suddenly sounding from Lryod's room, making me yelp in surprise and jerk away.

"Bosh'tet!"

At the Quarian's curse the twins burst out laughing while I headed for the door. "Lryod?" The doors suddenly slid open, and the sight that greeted me made me halt and gap shamelessly.

Lryod's once green suit was now spattered with neon pink slime that slowly dripped from his suit and helmet. A glance past him showed that his room didn't escape being slimed either. And by his posture, Lryod seemed furious.

"**Twins!**" He snarled, his tone making me stumble backwards in surprise. I never heard him so angry before. Quite frankly, it was almost frightening.

"Uh-oh, time to go! Come on, Rachel!" I was abruptly grabbed from behind and hauled off my feet, a startled cry escaping me. A quick glimpse revealed that Sorudi grabbed me, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist as he and his twin fled down the hall with me.

"Hey! Don't get me involved! Put me down!" I flailed wildly in his arms, though it did me little good as we rushed down the stairs and burst through the front doors. I could vaguely hear Lryod yelling from behind us, but my translator must have glitched, since I couldn't understand a single word he was saying.

Not even a few minutes later we were on some public transportation, the twins sitting me down between them.

"You know," I began dryly. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere, today. Or being kidnapped."

"We're not kidnapping you! We just figured you wanted some fresh air is all." Rorudi threw his arm over my shoulder while Sorudi ruffled my hair playfully. I rolled my eyes at the two of them, but leaned back into the seat we were sitting on and relaxed. I had no idea where we were going, but I figured a small trip was alright.

Around ten or fifteen minutes passed by before we pulled up in front of a large building that I remembered quite vividly. It was the mall, where Elil spent hours torturing me with clothes shopping. I felt my eye twitch at the memory.

Sorudi laughed at my expression and Rorudi grinned as the two of them helped me off the transport. "Fond memories?" Sorudi teased.

"Shut up." I grumbled half-heartedly as they pushed me inside the building. At least with the boys I know they won't drag me into any clothes stores.

ooOoo

The twins let me take lead of where we were going in the mall. They were never far behind me as I glanced into the windows of the stores. It's not like I had credits to spend, so I could only look on in wonder.

Many stores we passed were clothes stores (shudders), mini-tech stores, part stores, art stores, and so many more.

The tech stores I did wonder around in for a little while, I think the twins were just happy I wasn't leading them into any girly stores. They would never have to worry about that since I'm a bit of a Tomboy.

I think it was driving them crazy how slow I was moving though. Not that I could blame them of course. I hated that I had to move slower.

I started to wander past a pet store, but a small movement caught the corner of my eye, making me turn my head slightly to look.

There was a cage of ferrets right at the window!

Before I even knew what I was doing the word, 'Ferret!' escaped my lips and I was plastered at the window. I eagerly looked over the ferrets, pleased to see they were being properly cared for.

I raised six ferrets over the years, and all of them were rescued from terrible living conditions. These ones looked very healthy and well cared for. I dearly missed my ferrets. The last three I had raised were siblings, and they were just little trouble makers.

"Ferrets? They look… weird." I barely heard Sorudi comment from behind me. Rorudi shushed him loudly.

"They're not weird, they're adorable!" I gushed, smiling widely at the young kits in a separate cage. "So cute…"

"Did you read about them or something?" Rorudi's innocent question made me freeze. Mentally, I kicked myself for nearly giving myself away. **Again.**

"Or... something." I mumbled evasively. "I don't know where I heard of them, really." I headed inside, hoping the subject would be dropped. If it wasn't talked about, then I would be able to avoid lying.

I approached the cages, feeling the twins following close behind me. I heard them faintly whispering, making my heart clench uneasily in my chest. To distract myself I lifted the top of the cage off so I could view and pet the ferrets. Most of them ignored me. Others, unuse to contact, tried to bite me. Thankfully I was excellent at reading their posture and was able to avoid being bitten.

_'So there is one thing they need. More contact from people. Or aliens.' _I sighed aloud, shooting a glare to an oblivious shop keeper. A salarian, nose deep in a data-pad.

A bright yellow hammock caught my eye, and inside laid the most darkly colored ferret I have ever seen in my life. He was mostly black, with a greyish underbelly and mask. It was odd, most ferrets I've ever seen were light. ...He also appeared to be sleeping soundly.

Curous, I reached in and lightly pet his belly. After a few moments he finally stirred and looked up a me groggily, making me smile widely a him.

_'How cute!' _I gushed in my head, continuing to lightly scratch and pet his belly.

He slowly uncurled himself and stretched, getting to his paws and giving me an expectant look. His gaze was almost... intelligant.

Now, don't get me wrong, ferrets can be quite intelligent. But the level of intelligance in his eyes was almost startingly. I carefully reached down and picked him up, watching him carefully for any signs he might bite. When he gave no signs I lifted him out of the cage completely and held him to my chest, petting him.

What he did next startled me. He suddenly climbed out of my arms and onto my shoulder before he drapped himself across the back of my neck, curled up around my throat and became still. Hesitantly I reached up to pet him, surprised to feel him deeply breathing. He was curled around my neck like a furry necklace, and **sleeping.**

"Well, isn't he a little Dasor." Sorudi laughed loudy, making the salarian shopkeeper start violently. I barely could keep myself from laughing. Apparantly he hadn't known people were in here. Rorudi left us to go talk to the the keeper and began to rapidly exchange words. However, what Sorudi called the ferret distracted me.

"Dasor?"

"It roughly means in Turian, 'One who lazes and sleeps a lot.'" He chuckled, gently running the back of his clawed fingers across the ferrets back. "Looks like he chose you, hm?"

"I guess..." I sighed sadly, wishing I had the credits to purchase him and everything needed. "Too bad I can't take you home." I whispered to the ferret, gently scratching one of his little ears.

"Hey little sis, guess what?" Rorudi came back over, grinning widely and carrying... a carrier? "You can take this little guy home!"

I stared at him, not believing the words that were coming from his mouth. "I... what?"

Sorudi's grin was equally wide as he threw his arm over my shoulder, gently ruffling my hair. "We knew the moment you reacted to these critters that we were going to get you one. You were too excited **not **to get one for you."

"B-but... It's going to get expensive! I mean... isn't it?" I couldn't help but wish to keep this little guy though. This ferret was the only thing that made me feel closer to home, even though I was a dimension away.

But the costs!

A cage, ferret food, toys, litter, any shots needed, and the actual ferret was going to add up very quickly.

"Oh don't worry little sis. All we ever do with our creds is buy pranking supplies. We figured we could go a month without pranking anyone. ...Or we'd just creative with what we had." Rorudi grinned mischeviously, but then looked alarmed when I started to tear up. "Hey, why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

"I am happy!" I released a loud, watery laugh as I grabbed the two of them and hugged them tightly. "Some human girls tear up or cry when we're happy. I... thank you. Thank you so much."

They returned my hug, but the poor guys looked so confused by my reaction it only made me laugh harder. "Someone should have warned you that you'll never understand human girls."

ooOoo

Another author note: This chapter is shorter then I would like, but I wanted to let you guys know that I am indeed still alive, and the reason why. I'll start typing the next chapter right away, and it will be longer. Reviews are love, and please, let me know if anyone is interested in beta reading! See you all in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Good grief this chapter quickly spiraled out of control! Biggest chapter I've written EVER. I wonder if its become too long... Tell me what you think!

**I hate clubs!**

I hovered close to Lryod in the back room of the Tech store as he worked on a customer's Omni-tool, watching him install a...

_'Damnit, what was it called again?'_ I scowled at myself, since Lryod told me twice now. _'Something board, like a mother-board, but for communication. OH!'_

"So why would a customer need a more advanced com-board?" I asked, pleased that I **finally **remembered what the damn thing was called.

"Usually when someone comes to us for a better com-board it's because they are either running a business, or starting one." He sounded quite pleased that I asked, and gestured me to move closer. He then showed me how he uninstalled the old board, and then install the new one. I struggled to remember what wires and connection went where, but damn it was complex. "They use it for sending multiply communications or invoices at once, either to business partners or customers. Usually that would be done on a personal or business terminal, but for people on the go, this is what they do."

"This looks... extremely complex." I mumbled as he went on to put the Omni-tool back together again. He then reached for a data-pad, added to the file before placing the Omni-tool and data-pad in a box, for the customer to pick up.

"It may be at first, but you'll get the hang of it after a few tries. Come on, there is another order just like the one I worked on, and I want you to give it a shot."

With that I was sat down beside Lryod and he and I worked together on the next Omni-tool. With his careful instruction and watchful eye I slowly took apart the Omni-tool, removed the old com-board and put a new one in. Taking the old one out was easy. Putting the new one in was hard. And putting the Omni-tool back together again was even harder.

"Because of the new com-board, does the customer need to worry about heating issues?" I asked, struggling to click a connection to the proper place. In frustration I finally took off my gloves and used my bare fingers. I took to wearing gloves to cover up my scarred hands, but it got in the way. A lot.

_'Maybe I need to look into fingerless gloves once I get my next paycheck?' _I mused to myself, finally getting the damn wire in place.

"No, not at all. Oh, no, not there, you want it here-" With a gesture from him I put the next wire in its proper place. "The new com-board comes with a better cooling fan, to keep it from getting too hot."

"Oh. Neat!" With a pleased grin I finally finished putting the Omni-tool back together, presenting it for Lryod to inspect. With a nod from him he made a mark on the data-pad and placed the customer's order in another box.

"There we are, not bad for the first time. In time you'll become even quicker with the orders." He gently patted my arm before reaching for the next order. "Alright, this one is extremely complex. This customer wants his personal terminal built from scratch. He ordered all the parts from us, but now we need to build it. We don't have a base to start off with, so here's what we need to do-"

When he meant building it from scratch, he quite literally meant from scratch. I built my own computers, but the physical box I always bought whole. We actually had to do measurements and build the frame itself. Which meant lots of sharp edges.

Worriedly I watched Lryod, concerned he might cut into his suit by accident. If his suit got damaged in some way, he very well may get sick.

"Uh, Rachel, watch what you're-" He then flinched when I suddenly drew my hand away from the frame. I stared at him, confused until he gestured to my hand. With a glance to my hand I found it covered in blood, making me curse aloud.

"Oh god damnit." I reached for the first aid kit, but Lryod intercepted me and grabbed it.

"You didn't feel that?" He asked, worried as he cleaned my wound with a disinfectant.

"No," I sighed. "It's a side-effect from the new medicine I was put on."

After a few more weeks with struggling in managing my pain, and failing, Eil insisted on me going back to the doctor. If it wasn't for Luia coming to get me though I wouldn't have gone. I was being a little too stubborn. I didn't want to see the doctor that first treated me.

Thankfully we went to another doctor, and I had a various amount of tests run on me to determine why the medicine wasn't working.

Turns out I had NPD. Neuropathic Pain Disorder.

It deals with the nervous system, and my nervous system is very hyper sensitive. It sends signals erratically, like pain signals, making me feel incredible amounts of pain. Something simple, like a papercut, or bumping into a table, something that causes most people to say 'Ow' and brush off, well... Made me nearly cry. Several times in fact.

So I'm now on a new medicine that calms my nerves and the signals that are sent. I take it every morning and every evening with a cup of tea, and nearly overnight it worked wonders. Before I hobbled around, but now I was able to stand up straight and getting around like I used to. Bad thing was, the medicine did its job too well. So when I get hurt, like now, I don't even realize it most of the time.

"Is this the only medicine you can be put on? Surely there has to be something else." Lryod finished patching me and returned the first aid kit back to its station while I started to **carefully** clean the blood off of the terminal frame.

"It's the only type of medicine that is available to treat NPD. Something else might come out eventually, but for now I have to take this." After cleaning the frame I threw the dirty rag away, and Lryod and I got back to work. This time I watched where my own hands went instead of watching his. I just had to keep reminding myself that he could take care of himself.

By the end of my shift we managed to get it almost half finished. My shifts only last about five hours as Elil has refused putting me on the standard eight hour work shifts yet. She felt it would be too much for me. The store closed at eleven, which was only three hours from now. Why wouldn't she let me stay until close?

"Alright Lryod, I guess I'm out of here." I sighed, stuffing my gloves in my pocket. I couldn't wear them right now with my bandaged hand. "Who's on shift with me tomorrow?"

"The twins." He growled. He still hasn't quite forgiven the twins for their prank. Then again, he hasn't quite gotten all the pink off of the walls of his room, but still.

I barely managed to stifle my giggle as I headed for the door. "Why don't you prank the twins back? Get it out of your system and make things even? You can't keep grouching at them forever." I left him in the back room to ponder my suggestion and waved goodbye to the cashier as I walked out of the shop.

I started my walk home, deciding to forgo the quicker means of transport. Yes, I could have called a taxi and been home in fifteen minutes, but since I've been able to get around better I don't take walking normally for granted.

Seeing one of my favorite little sandwich stops on my way home I stopped long enough to grab a bite to eat. Elil wouldn't be home to make dinner tonight, so I figured what the hell.

"Damn these sandwiches are addicting." I grinned at the young man who made my sandwich, making sure to tip him before resuming my walk home. I proceeded to stuff my face during my walk, the slightly tangy-spicy flavor of the sandwich rolling over my tongue.

'_What should I do when I get home?' _I mused to myself. _'Read? Work on upgrading my drone? Practice hacking doors?' _

I needed to keep myself busy, otherwise I would just fret about what will happen soon. In roughly a few weeks, Shepard would be resurrected.

'_Stop thinking about it!' _I mentally yelled at myself while physically smacking my forehead and getting a few odd looks from people. I ignored them, finished off my sandwich and threw the wrapper away. _'It's not like it's going to affect you_ _in anyway. The citadel doesn't get attacked in the ME2 game by the reapers, so you're safe…'_

I startled violently when my Omni-tool suddenly started beeping, letting me know of an incoming call. I patted my chest, struggling to calm my racing heart.

"Ok Rachel, **breath**. You're fine." A quick glance to my Omni-tool however made my heart plummet again. The name 'Elda' was blinking on my screen.

'_Why is she calling me?' _I grouched, glaring at the screen. She and I were still at odds with each other. I didn't like her and she didn't like me. We had an unspoken agreement that we would avoid each other as best as we could.

With a sigh I decided to answer the call. "What?" I snapped, my good mood pretty much gone.

"Please help me!" Elda's sobbed into my ear-piece, making my heart nearly stop in my chest.

"Elda, wha-"

"I think someone d-drugged me!" Her voice was slurred, like she was drunk. "Only had one drink, I can't see straight, feel sick, please-!"

"Elda, calm down! Where are you at? Are you someplace safe? I'll come get you." I frantically rushed for the landing area for public transportation, my heart pounding hard in my chest and ears.

"A-At the club called The Dream! I'm in the bathroom-!" She began crying and babbling on the other end, the sound tearing at my heart. She and I may not be on the best of terms, but even she doesn't deserve **this**.

I waved down a cab, damn near launching myself inside and slamming the door behind me. "To the club called 'The Dream'" I snapped at the driver, causing him to glare at me. "I'll pay you double the fair if you get me there under ten minutes!"

I nearly yelped when I was suddenly slammed back into my seat as the driver took off, speeding across the citadel. The speed made me nervous, but I'll be damned if I don't get there soon.

"Ok Elda, I'm on my way right now. Stay in the bathroom and lock yourself in the stall. Don't let anyone in, understand?" I barely managed to keep my fear from my voice, trying to talk soothingly to her. "I'll be there soon, I promise. Just hang in there, ok? Keep the line open and don't hang up!"

"Alright." She whimpered, and all I could do was keep talking to her to keep her calm while the cab drove me to the destination.

ooOoo

When we finally pulled up to the club I quickly slid my credit chip through the reader and gave the cab driver the amount promised.

"Stay here and wait for me and I'll give you triple the amount I just gave you." This caused the greedy, slimy driver to grin widely and nod as I bolted out of the cab and headed for the front door of the club.

It definitely was nothing like the clubs I have seen at home. Then again, I only went to one once and found the club atmosphere not to my liking.

It was big, the building was a dark grey, and it had a large neon of a woman and a man dancing/grinding against each other, making me shudder. I flashed my ID at the Krogan stationed at the door and slipped inside as soon as he admitted me.

The moment I stepped in the sound exploded all around me, and the base thumped loudly in my chest. There was flashing strobe lights being shone all around the floor, making my eyes immediately begin hurting.

The dance floor as packed, the tables along the sides were packed, the bar was packed. There was barely room to move, let alone **breath**. I shoved my way towards the bar, making a beeline to the Batarian bartender.

"Restroom?" I shouted over the music. I couldn't hear Elda from my earpiece anymore, making me worry.

He snorted at me and gestured vaguely towards the far corner of the club. I scowled at him, but instead of waiting around I started to push my way through the crowd. I yelped in surprise when somebody **grabbed my ass**, but I forced myself to keep moving.

"Aw, come on babe! How about a dance?"

"How about fuck no!" I yelled back, finally getting frustrated enough to start elbowing people as hard as I could just to get through. I almost cried with relief when I finally got into the ladies restroom.

"Elda?"

"In here!" I heard a sniffle from the furthest stall in the bathroom, the door sliding open to admit Elda. I reached out for her as she stumbled and fell against me. I looked her over, cursing silently at her glassy-eyed and frightened expression.

"It's ok Elda, I got a cab waiting for us outside. Alright, just lean against me-" I grabbed her arm and drapped it over my shoulder and wrapped my free arm aound her waist to steady her. "Ok, here we go." I brushed my elbow against the pad and the door slid back open, letting us and enter the fray again.

Getting through was more daunting this time. If possible, the place was even more crowded before. _'I hate clubs!'_ I screamed in my head, tightening my grip on Elda. She whimpered in protest, but I didn't relenqush my hold. I was afraid if I let her go for a moment she'd be lost in the crowd.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going with our Asari?" I yelped when a clawed hand grabbed my arm and yanked me, making me lose my hold on Elda. I whirled my head around to the Turian that grabbed me. There were two of them, one tall and one short, both of them were grey colored and without any facial marks.

"She's not yours!" I growled, struggling to yank my arm away as I looked around for Elda. I didn't find her far away, she had collapsed on the floor, her head lulled back and her eyes closed. Another quick glanced around showed that the people that were crowded around us had moved FAR away, clearing the floor in the immediate area. "**Hey!** How about someone help me or call C-Sec?"

I was suddenly yanked off my feet and the Turian's face was in mine, his teeth bared. "She's ours. Lucky for you we aint into **humans**." He spat before he threw me.

I screamed in surprise as I crashed into a nearby table, the entire table collapsing underneath me. I gasped for breath, the wind knocked out of me.

"**WOAH!** Hey lady, you ok?" A human helped me to my feet while I struggled to draw in a full breath as I wildly scanned the club. My blood began to boil when I saw Elda in the arms of one of the Turian's. Everyone was giving them a wide berth, not stopping them, making me even more pissed off.

With a snarl I grabbed a beer bottle from a salarian's grasp, his outraged cry barely heard to my ears as I slammed it on the edge of a table, breaking it in half, leaving jagged edges and spilling the alcoholic contents within it. I blindly charged after them while wielding the broken beer bottle like a weapon.

"_**R'anscor!" **_I screamed, causing them to turn around at the insult.

"Wha-ARGH!" The turian holding onto Elda screamed in pain as I stabbed him in the arm with the broken bottle, throwing all my weight into the stab. With a vicious snarl I swipped it across his face, making him yowl in pain as I split his face open. Elda dropped to the floor, making me cringe when her head hit the ground pretty hard. I couldn't do anything for her, though. Not yet.

I stood over her, slightly crouched to try to protect her. "**You will not touch her again!"**

"I changed my mind!" The turian growled, pressing a clawed hand against his face to stifle the bleeding. "This time I'll make an exception with **YOU**!" He roared as he dove for me, his friend joining in the fight.

I use the term 'fight' rather loosely. It wasn't a fight. It wasn't even a brawl. I've never fought before in my life, so it was all I could do to defend myself and Elda. I clumsly dodged out of the way, trying despretly to avoid their claws while I continued to wield my beer bottle, slashing at them whenever they got too close to me.

My blood was roaring in my ears, so loud I couldn't even hear the music anymore. Underneath the strob lights I caught a glimpse of red and blue spatters on the floor. _'Blood.' _I realized. _'The turian's and mine.' _

I faltered at that realization, and that was my mistake.

The beer bottle was swipped out of my hand, a startled yelp escaping me when I lost my weapon. _'FUCK!'_ I was grabbed from behind and hauled off my feet, clawed hands on my arms and preventing me from fighting back.

The shorter turian approached me with a snarl and grabbed one of my legs.

"**PISS OFF!**" I screamed, kicking him viciously in the face with my free leg, making him let me go for a moment and grab his face in pain. I struggled to get out of the other Turian's grasp, wriggling and and writhing in his arms. The shorter turian recovered with a growl and punched me across the face.

For a brief moment I was very glad I couldn't feel any pain right now. However, I could taste the coppery tang of blood that filled my mouth. I quickly turned my head and spat my blood in the other turian's face, making him release me with a howl.

I stumbled away from them in an attempt to put some distance between us, but as soon as the Turian recovered the two of them charged at me again.

A red blur suddenly shot past me and slammed into the turian's, the two of them shouting as they flew several feet and hit the floor. I just stood there, gaping at the back of the Krogan that came to my aid. _'What…' _I jerked away when the krogan suddenly turned, a wicked grin on his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take your friend and go!" He rumbled at me before sneering at the cursing Turian's struggling to get up.

"But why-"

"I'm hardly ever impressed, human. But you've managed to impress me. Now get outta here!"

I didn't need to be told twice by him. I bolted for Elda who was still lying in an unconscious heap on the floor and hauled her up. The adrenaline was still pumping through my body, so her weight didn't seem as much as a burden to me right now.

Everyone cleared a path for me as I ran for the doors. I was extremely thankful when we finally got outside, and even more thankful to see the cab still there. Though by his expression he wasn't looking very happy.

"I'm not taking you, you're covered in bloo-"

"Five times the amount promised!" I snarled at him. "Plenty enough to cover any cleaning needed! Now take us to the hospital!"

That shut his greasy trap up as I loaded Elda and I onto his cab. I quickly called Luia up, my stomach twisting and churning when I suddenly realized just how much blood was on me.

"Rachel?" Luia's surprised voice answered me. "Why are you calling again? What-"

"Luia, are you on shift at the hosp-" I suddenly choked on something in midsentence, something hard lodging itself in my throat. After coughing several times I spat it out into my hand, a bloody tooth sitting there in my palm. "Damnit."

"Rachel, are you alright? Yes, I'm at the hospital, what's going on?"

"Luia, Elda was drugged at a club, she needs to be looked at! I'm heading to the hospital now, and I'm pretty banged up. A couple of Turian's tried to take Elda." I pocketed my tooth and wiped my hand on my pants. That didn't do me much good though, I only smeared more blood on my hand.

A string of curses greeted my ears from her end, making my eyes widen in surprise and my mouth drop open. Luia? **Swearing?**

"Alright Rachel, I have a team on standby for you at the entrance. Is Elda responsive? How bad are your injuries?"

I gently shook Elda, even pinched her arm a few times to try to get her to wake up. When I got no response from her, not even a twitch I instantly wanted to cry. "S-She's not responding, Luia. She's breathing, but I can't wake her up." I forced myself to take a deep breath to try to calm myself. "Luia, I'm not sure how bad I am, but I'm covered in a lot of blood."

ooOoo

A few hours later I found myself in a hospital bed, glaring at the ceiling. "God damn it." I groused, irritated that I was here. **Again.**

After we landed at the hospital Luia and a few others took Elda away while the others left behind took me to the emergency room. There I was forced to strip and be examined. Apparently I was lucky, and while the claws from the turian's dug into me, they didn't go in too far and hit any vital veins.

I was also immediately injected with some sort of medicine to prevent me from having an allergic reaction to the Turian's blood.

But despite the fact that my injuries weren't too bad, I was forced to stay in bed. I was bandaged and cleaned up, but thankfully I wasn't dressed like a mummy like the first time I was here.

But now I was lying here, grumping and worrying about Elda. There was no word back yet on Elda's condition, and that was driving me batshit insane. The door to my room suddenly slid open, making me sit up immediately. I was expecting a nurse, but instead, there were two Turian C-Sec officers and… Bailey?

'_Fuck.' _Of all of the people I would end up meeting, it was Bailey. Figures. I did get into a fight at a club though, so I guess it was to be expected…

"Miss. Keiper, I'm C-Sec Officer Bailey. How are you feeling?" Bailey approached my bed, pulling up a nearby chair and sitting beside me. I sighed heavily, rubbing my bruising jaw.

"I'm fine, sir. I'm worried about Elda. Has there been any word yet? Did anyone say anything to you?" I watched Bailey enter something in his Omni-tool before he looked up and smiled at me.

That smile instantly put me at ease.

"She's fine, Miss. They've successfully flushed her system, so she'll be fine in the morning." However his smile faded away. "They've taken a few blood samples and found Cyfil, an illegal sedative."

I immediately felt slightly ill, my earlier suspisions confirmed. The turian's wanted to rape Elda.

"Please tell me you caught them." I begged, the thought of them getting away to possiby rape someone else a horrifying thought.

"Yeah, they were caught and were questioned. You and that Krogan did quite the number on them. They claim you started the fight-"

"**Bullshit**!" I snarled. "They were the ones that drugged her and attempted to kidnap her! I did what any decent person would do, and there weren't many decent people in that godforsaken club!"

"Relax Miss. Keiper! The security vid from the club confirmed they were indeed the ones that started it. The Krogan also gave us a statement that what you did was soley in defense for your sister."

A disbeliving snort came from the deep ruby-red C-Sec office, and it was the first time I noticed that his stare wasn't exactly... friendly.

"Oh, so we're taking the word of a Krogan, now?" He sneered, his nasally voice alone immediatly putting me on edge. As if his attitude alone wasn't enough.

His turian partner growled and smacked him upside the head, causing him to snarl in aggrivation. "Quiet, Derexs! You can't question the footage, it clearly showed the two suspects kidnapping the Asari, starting the whole damn thing."

"And how do we know the footage wasn't altered? How do we know she's innocent?" Ok, this guy, his voice, his attitude was ticking me off.

"Hey! Elda and I are the goddamn victims here. What's your issue with me?"

Before he could voice a reply the doors suddenly slid open, two blurrs shooting past the startled officers. I was engulfed in a hug before I could react, a startled yelp escaping me. "Hey! What the-?" A quick glance upwards confirmed the identies of the ones holding me. "Twins!"

"Little sis, what were you thinking?" Sorudi shouted, petting my hair gently.

"Why didn't you call someone? Call us? You could have gotten killed!" Rorudi scolded me, hugging me tighter.

"There wasn't any time." Despite the scolding I was getting I was really glad to see them, and I let them know that by hugging them. "I didn't plan any of this to happen. It just did."

"Or so you claim." Derexs snapped, making the twins and I bristle.

"That's enough, Derexs! Be quiet or you'll be removed from the case." Bailey shot the Turian a glare before turning back to me.

"Now Miss. Keiper-"

"No, I want to hear what Derexs here wants to say." I pushed the twins away slightly so I could get a clear view of Derexs. "What's. Your. Issue."

"My issue with you is that you don't know your place, **human**." He snarled. "You shouldn't have interfered with the Turian's business!"

I vaguely heard the door open again, admiting Han's and Lryod inside just in time to hear Derexs statement. The two of them focused their attention on him, Han's growling loudly at the officer and Lryod grabbing onto Han's to keep him from doing something stupid.

"So let me see if I understand you correctly." I began, my anger slowly building. "What you're saying is that I should have let them take Elda. That I should have let them do whatever they pleased with her?" I abruptly got out of bed and pushed the twins fully away from me, baring my teeth at Derexs. Bailey stood as well, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand away and stepped out of arms length.

"Hmph, I'm saying that you should have let them do whatever they pleased with **you**. You humans never learned your place." He sneered, stepping closer and taunting me. "Perhaps they should have taught you yours."

That did it. Oh, that **did it**.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I launched myself towards him. Lryod snagged me before I got to close, pining my arms to my sides. "Lryod, let me go-!"

"**How dare you!"** Han's roared as he tackled Derexs. As soon as he did that chaos erupted in my hospital room, Han's and Derexs beating each other to a fucking pulp.

When the other officer joined in I thought for sure he was going to attack Han's. But and slammed him to the ground. "Derexs, enough!"

The twins in turn managed to restrain Han's, but only barely. He kept struggling in the twins grasp, snarling and growling at Derexs, straining against them.

"Damn it, Derexs! Rayv, get him out of here!" Bailey barked. "He's caused enough trouble today!"

"Pleasure!" Rayv snarled, bodily tossing him out of the room like a sack of potatoes before following him out.

Once Derexs was out of sight Lryod let me go, and once he did I started to pace… well, storm around the room. I was fucking **pissed**.

"I want a restraining order against his racist ass, Bailey! I never want to see him near me or my family ever again!"

"Easy, Miss. Damn, I'm sorry. I hadn't expected this to happen." I watched Bailey wearily rub his face, looking like he suddenly aged ten years in that instant. "My superiors had hoped that if Derexs would spend some time around some humans his outlook of them would change."

"Doesn't look like it did much good, did it?" I snapped. Realizing that I was being a bitch I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't take it on you. Just… tell me he is going to be punished."

"He will be, don't worry. He went too far this time. You alright there, son?" Bailey's question caused me to pause, and then release a loud curse when I remembered Han took a beating.

"Shit, Hans, you ok?" I felt like a complete ass not checking on him first thing, but before I could rush over to him Lryod intercepted me again.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to touch him, Rachel." I frowned, but seeing Han wiping blue blood away from his nose made me realize Lryod is right.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me." Hans assured me, accepting a tissue from Sorudi to wipe his face clean. "So am I under arrest?"

My heart stopped for a moment, but Bailey shoke his head.

"No son, he deserved that." He assured us, making me breath so much easier. He then sighed. "I'll let you folks go for this evening. Miss. Keiper, is it alright if I speak to you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I sat back down on my bed. _'God, what a cluster-fuck of a day.' _I groaned aloud and buried my face in my hands. I've never wanted to kill so many people, er, turian's, in a single day. I felt someone sit down beside me and wrap their arms around me and I gratefully sank into their embrace. "Can this day end now? Please?"

"Don't worry, we won't anyone else bother you the rest if the night, Rachel." I smiled slightly as Lryod hugged me tighter, assuring me that everything will be alright.

"Thanks guys." I hugged Lryod back, burying my face against his chest.

I closed my eyes for what only seemed like just a moment, but when I opened them again, my room was dark, I was tucked into bed, and no one was around. I blinked at my ceiling a few times before I reached up to rub my eyes.

"The hell…? Did I doze off?" I slowly sat up, but my back almost immediately began to protest at the moment, making me cringe and gasp in pain. The rest of my body didn't feel too good either. "Oh fuck. I missed my dose of medicine tonight." With a pained wheeze I managed to get to my feet. I had someone to visit after all.

A levi-chair was left in my room, which I gladly took advantage of. I hauled my ass into it, and after a few minutes of fumbling with the controls, I managed to open the door and direct the chair out into the hallway.

"And where do you think you're going, little miss?" A familiar, stern voice made me stop dead.

"Uh…" I slowly turned to see Luia standing by my door, glaring at me. She must have been about to check on me. "To… visit Elda…? Please?"

Her expression softened at my plea. She finally sighed and grabbed my chair, directing it down the hallway. "Alright little miss. But you need to be quiet, Mrs. Keiper is in there with her, sleeping. She's stayed with you a few hours before she went to stay with Elda for the night."

I immediately felt guilty. Elil must have been worried sick, and the fact that she had been forced to split her time between me and Elda made me feel worse.

"Elda will be ok, right?"

"Of course she will." Luia was quick to assure me. She stopped the chair long enough so she can lean over and hug me. "You got her here in time. You did everything right."

My mind flashed at a scene in my head, of Miranda, facing out in space, saying that Shepard did everything right.

'_But was it enough?' _I wondered as I hugged Luia back. "I guess… Can I see her now?"

"Of course, hun." She released me and pushed me towards a closed door and opened it for me. The room was dark as she pushed me inside, but there was a lamp on next to the bed where Elda laid. Elil was slouched over on the other side of her, her head buried in her arms as she slept.

As we approached I noticed how pale Elda was. Her purple skin was almost too light to be considered purple anymore, almost a pink like color. I felt Luia pat my shoulder, barely heard her whisper that she'd check on me in a little while. I turned my head slightly to watch her leave, but as soon as the doors slid closed I turned back to Elda.

"Christ, Elda, you don't look so hot." I reached out to gently grab her hand, rubbing my thumbs across her knuckles. "Then again, with everything that happened…"

I barely managed to choke back a sob, closing my eyes tightly against the tears threatening to spill. "I was so scared. I was scared I wouldn't be able to protect you, scared that I would fail, scared you and I would die.

"I don't know how I even managed to fight with them as long as I did… Pure dumb luck I guess." I angrily scrubbed my face with my free hand. "Luck has been what's kept me alive since I've been here… Luck that we survived that club. How much longer before that luck runs out?"

"Rachel?" An exhausted voice tore through my teary musings, making me nearly jerk in surprise. A quick glance at Elda confirmed that it was her, her eyes barely even halfway open as she looked at me.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I offered her a watery smile. "Just go back to sleep, ok? We're safe."

"Ok." She answered back, obviously a little dazed still. She squeezed me hand and offered me a sleepy smile. "Thank you." With that she closed her eyes and dozed off again, leaving me sitting there and staring at her.

'_Maybe we'll get along better, now?" _I wondered to myself, smiling slightly at her. '_I hope so, anyways… But tomorrow is another day. I guess I'll find out then.'_

ooOoo

A/N: HOLY CRAAAAP. So. Long. Ugh. Not quite sure I am happy with this chapter. At a later date I think I'll be editing it. So much happened at once I'm worried I might have overwhelmed you guys. There wasn't a good spot to cut this chapter in half and split it. Blah. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
